


The Day That Changed Everything

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Robert Carlyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin and Belle falling in love. Starts in FTL but will end up in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day That Changed Everything chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

 

The day had begun like any other that Belle had spent living in the Dark Castle since becoming Rumplestiltskin’s ‘caretaker’. She had woken early enough to freshen herself and put on one of the three dresses that he had given her shortly after her arrival, when it had become apparent that the gold ball gown that she had come there in wasn’t at all suited for housework.

Today she choose the peach colored dress that was trimmed in white and gold and even had a matching pair of peach colored shoes with a gold buckle. She had decided that gold must be his favorite color as practically everything he owned or had given to her had some gold in it somewhere. She had secretly begun knitting him a scarf with some gold and black yarn that she had bribed the grocer into bringing her when he delivered provisions on one of his bi-weekly trips. He had raised an eyebrow at her request, but had decided it was best not to pry into the business of Rumplestiltskin… or his caretaker for that matter.

She sighed as she thought about what people in the village must be saying about her and her ‘master’. She had grown up in a small village and well knew that gossip was one of the peoples main forms of entertainment, and what they didn’t know for sure they relished in making up. The juicier the better, and the truth didn’t matter if it got in the way of a good story. 

She remembered that first few days that she had spent in the company of Rumplestiltskin, when she had been terrified that he would force her into his bed. After all he was a normal healthy male (although not entirely human) and she was considered his property. In the sight of many he had every right to use her in any way that he chose, and she supposed most people would assume that he had already exercised that right. They would, however, be wrong. He had always been a gentleman with her. More then her ex betrothed had been, as he had tried to take liberties with her prior to taking the vows of marriage. Her recollection of him kissing, and fondling her as she protested, still made her nauseated. It was not that Gaston had been a bad man, but his touch had revolted her for some reason that she did not understand, and the thought of being married to him and having to submit to his sexual desires had been one of the reasons that she had agreed to go with Rumplestiltskin in the first place.

Belle finished her morning grooming, and paused to check her reflection in the window glass. She had asked for a mirror, but had been politely refused because, as Rumplestiltskin had explained, they could be dangerous. She didn’t understand, but accepted his decision, and made due by using window glass. She told herself that she only bothered with her appearance because it made her feel better. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain impossible imp.

Belle made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Rumplestiltskin and herself, pausing along the way to look out the window and admire the beautiful sunrise that still lingered on the horizon. She was always amazed at how the colors changed so much as she walked from one hall to another, going from a deep reddish gold to soft orange in the time it took her to travel from one window to the next. She smiled, it was shaping up to be a beautiful day.

When Rumplestiltskin passed the kitchen, on his way to the main dining hall, he poked his head in to admire his housekeeper as she sang softly to herself whilst preparing breakfast for the two of them. He had come to appreciate many of the qualities he had discovered in her, not the least of which was her ability to be happy and joyful in almost any circumstance. Most women in her place would have been sullen and depressed at having to go from being a pampered princess to a servant over night, but not his Belle. She worked tirelessly to cook, clean, and generally look after him day after day with not a single complaint, and even seemed to take pleasure in her efforts. She was remarkable, he thought to himself, as he turned to make his way to the dining hall, only pausing for a moment when he heard a clatter, a curse, and the sound of glass breaking. He smiled again, she was a bit clumsy though.

Belle entered the dining hall a few minutes after he had seated himself at the head of the table awaiting his breakfast. She carried a serving tray with two plates of eggs, sausages, and toast along with marmalade, eating utensils and tea and juice for two. When she had first come to the Dark Castle she had fixed his meals and served them to him in the dining hall, and ate her own in the kitchen, as the servants in her fathers castle had done. She had had no thought of eating in the dining hall with him. That had not lasted even a week, when one morning she had approached the table with his breakfast, and noticed that another chair had been placed to the left of his. She had placed his meal in front of him and he said quite casually “Belle, I would prefer it if you would do me the kindness of taking your meal in the hall with me, I have some matters to discuss with you and it would save time.” Obediently she went to the kitchen and brought her breakfast to the table seating herself by his side. She noticed that he had waited for her to return before beginning to eat.

He had discussed some matters related to the types of meals that he preferred and to the scheduling of deliveries of supplies to the castle, but then had turned the conversation to a more personal level, asking her about her childhood. They enjoyed a pleasant conservation as they ate and when finished Belle had cleared the table and begun cleaning the rooms scheduled for that day. She had not returned to the dining hall until it was time to serve lunch. As she approached the table she noticed that the chair was still there, and raised her eyebrow at him as she placed his plate in front of him. He didn’t look up as he spoke “Belle, I think that it is more efficient if you take your meals with me so that I can discuss any pertinent matters with you from now on.” Belle looked at him and blinked, then stammered “yes… yes of course, whatever you like.” She stood there for a moment and he finally looked up at her and raising his eyebrows said “well?”, gesturing to the other chair. She blinked again “Oh of course.. uh.. you meant now, .. ok” she knew she sounded like a dim wit, but this was not how most masters treated their servants and she was not quite sure what to make of it. Shrugging her shoulders she quickly went to the kitchen and returned with her lunch. 

That had been six months ago. Since then, as she had gotten to know him better, she had determined that he hadn’t really needed a caretaker. He was quite capable of taking care of himself, and the estate. He had wanted a companion. Someone with whom he could talk, and share his stories, someone who would be there waiting for him when he returned home from a ‘business’ trip, someone to perhaps care about him. He, of course, would never admit it, even to himself, but Belle knew that it was true none the less.

“So what is on the agenda for today, dearie?” his question bringing her back to the present. “Oh, uh, I thought since it was such a lovely day that we might go for a picnic” she blurted out before she thought. She realized that she must have been thinking about it for days now, but why she had suddenly proposed it she wasn’t sure. She looked up at him to see his gaze fixed on her, a look of amusement on his face. 

“A picnic?” he said seeming surprised. “Yes, a picnic” Belle responded somewhat puzzled by his response. “You know, pack a lunch, take a blanket, find a pretty spot outside, and enjoy the beautiful weather while eating. A picnic” He gave her a withering look and replied “yes dearie I am acquainted with the ritual, it is just that I have never actually gone on a picnic.” Now it was her turn to be surprised, “you’ve never gone on a picnic… not in your entire life?” she said quietly. He looked embarrassed, “well no” he said “the opportunity never presented itself, I suppose.” 

“Well then that settles it” she said firmly, “we are going on a picnic.” He raised his eyebrows at her commanding tone and replied “and what if I happen to have other plans for today my dear?” Giving him her sweetest smile, which she knew he had a hard time resisting, she answered “well you’ll just have to reschedule” she then batted her eyes, and looked at him hopefully. She really wanted to go on a picnic. “Very well” he relented,( the eye batting having done him in), “I will be in my workroom, let me know when you are ready to leave.” Belle, momentarily forgetting herself, jumped up and threw her arms around him, giving him a hard squeeze, “oh thank you, thank you so much” she squealed. She felt him stiffen as soon as she touched him, and started to pull back when suddenly she felt his arms encircle her, returning her spontaneous hug. “No matter” he said quietly.  
She pulled back to look him in the eyes “no it does matter very much to me,… thank you.” her voice came out rather husky, and she couldn’t deny the warmth that spread through her body at the feel of his hands on her, no matter how innocent. She looked at him as a blush spread across her face, and for a moment she thought she saw a hunger in his eyes that she had never seen there before, causing her to blush even more. 

She pulled away from him with some reluctance, and began gathering the dishes. “I’ll just wash these up, and then start on a feast for our picnic” she said happily. “By the way, do you have a picnic basket?” she looked at him and received a blank stare in reply. “Oh I don’t suppose you would. Well no matter, I’ll come up with something” and swishing her hips in a way that made him groan she left him alone with his thoughts. It was several minutes before he was able to get up. 

********************************************************

Belle began working on the food for the picnic as soon as she had finished washing up the breakfast dishes. She worked happily, humming a tune as she cooked. She decided to do a traditional picnic, consisting of fried chicken, potato salad, coleslaw, and a fresh baked apple pie for desert. She went looking in the storage area just off of the pantry and found a basket, along with some napkins, and then she slipped into the wine cellar and choose a nice bottle of wine. She packed the basket with everything that they would need, and then found a blanket to spread on the grass. By the time that she was done it was almost noon, and she hurried to Rumplestiltskin’s workroom to tell him that it was time to go. 

She found him pouring over a book with such intensity that he didn’t notice her enter the room. “Ready to go?” she said as she approached him, smiling to herself when he jumped slightly. He closed the book that he had been reading, and slowly turned to her with a smirk on his face. “Careful dearie” he said with a bite in his voice “people have been known to regret sneaking up on me.” Belle’s smile faltered at the rebuke and she stammered “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to startle you, I promise.” He looked somewhat abashed at having been harsh with her and smiled “I just don’t want you to come to harm dearie, even accidentally.” She nodded and he continued, “just always be sure to knock before entering this room, understand?” “Yes, Rumple, of course, I understand.” She felt foolish as tears stung her eyes unbidden, and she turned her face from him in a vain effort to hide the hurt that his words had caused. He reached out and gently taking her by the shoulders turned her to face him, tilting her chin up so he could look in her face. He saw the tears as they started to spill down her cheeks and gently, with his thumbs wiped them away. “I’m sorry Belle, I didn’t mean to hurt you” he whispered with more feeling then he would have believed himself capable of. It terrified him. 

Belle felt her knees go weak as he gently brushed her tears away. The tenderness that she saw in his eyes made her forget her hurt feelings and lean into his touch, craving more. Just as she was about to reach out to him, he pulled away and with a nervous flitting of his hands asked “are you all ready for the picnic?” Her forward momentum caused her to stumble slightly, but she caught herself and looked at him in disbelief. ‘Are you kidding me?’ she thought as she stared at him, knowing full well that he had felt the same tug of desire that she had, but now he was pulling away like some scared teenager. She groaned in frustration, he was driving her crazy.

For his part, he pretended not to notice her reaction to his touch, and her surprised look when he pulled away. He turned away from her and closed his eyes as he tried to slow his racing heart. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off of her, and he struggled to maintain control of himself. ‘God’s’ he thought, she was driving him crazy.

*************************************************************

Belle walked along through the woods following Rumplestiltskin as he carried the basket containing the lunch that she had prepared. She had never been this far out on his estate and she wondered where he was taking her. He had only smiled mysteriously when she had asked, saying “patience, dearie, patience.” 

At the moment she found herself watching him from behind, and admiring the easy, gracefulness of his movements. He was almost catlike as he traversed the forest floor, lightly stepping over obstacles that littered the ground making her feel almost clumsy. She found her mind wandering to thoughts of how it would feel to have his arms around her, and those long nimble fingers caressing her body. She blushed hotly remembering the steamy dream that she had had the night before. Him in her bed, his body pressed against hers, hands roaming over her boldly, causing her to moan and gasp at his fevered touch. Kissing him with a passion that felt like it would burn her alive, and having an aching need to have him closer to her, ever closer. She had never been with a man in that way, but she knew the mechanics of sex, her married friends had told her the basics after she had been betrothed to Gaston. However she had never felt this sweet ache for him, the ache from deep inside of her that she knew only the touch of Rumplestiltskin would ever be able to satisfy. It made her groan in frustration, and at the same time feel more alive then she ever had. She didn’t fully understand her attraction to Rumplestiltskin, but it was there nonetheless, and growing stronger by the day. As a matter of fact she could think of little else.

She was dragged back to the present when Rumplestiltskin turned and offered her his hand to assist her to climb over a large log that blocked their path, and she fervently hoped that the shading of the forest trees would hide her blush from his eyes. It didn’t. He smiled knowingly, and she had to resist the urge to smack him for his overconfidence, ‘smug imp’ she thought to herself.

“Are we almost there Rum?” she asked as he settled her on her feet. “Almost” he murmured, his mouth so close to her ear that his warm breath caused her to shiver. He turned and continued on, leaving her to watch after him for a moment before collecting herself and following. ‘Smug imp!’ she thought again, smiling at his play with her. 

They continued to walk for a few more minutes, and then Belle heard the sound of rushing water. Looking past Rumplestilltskin she gasp as she saw a beautiful crystal blue lake, with a waterfall at least fifty feet high spilling into it. It was surrounded on three sides by mountains which were dotted with massive evergreen trees, and in a clearing leading up to the waters edge there was a large grassy area sprinkled with wildflowers in a stunning display of vivid color. “Oh my gosh”!! she breathed as she rushed past him in her excitement, “it’s beautiful, Rum, absolutely beautiful.” He watched her as she walked up to the waters edge, looking up at the waterfall with eyes that were sparkling with joy. He thought to himself that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and not just because she was physically beautiful, (although she was undeniably stunning), but because her very soul shone with kindness, understanding and love. Even for one such as himself.

She turned to him, and smiling brightly said “thank you so much.” He nodded to her, thinking that she was ridiculously easy to please and replied, “I am gratified that you are pleased, dearie” and with a flourish he spread the blanket on the ground saying “now, I have supplied the setting, lets see what you have supplied” as he began rooting around in the basket in search of food. She couldn’t help but smile at him as she heard him mutter under his breath “breakfast was ages ago.” 

Of course the bottle of wine was the first item which caught his interest. He giggled as he pulled two glasses from the basket, and with a suggestive leer at her said “what’s say we begin with a little something to relax.. ummm” Belle felt her heart do a little flip, as she regarded him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and the sun glinting off of his greenish, gold skin. He was beautiful, she thought, and she was in trouble. 

 

Next, the picnic. Hope you enjoyed, and I will update ASAP.  
BTW, wasn’t the finale great?!! I am so glad that the writers gave us some very satisfying moments, especially with Rumbelle. 

“It was a brief flicker of light amidst an ocean of darkness.” Rumplestiltskin  
Robert Carlyle is amazing, he absolutely broke my heart with that line and his delivery of it. WOW! It is going to be a long summer. L


	2. The Day That Changed Everything chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Rumplestiltskin on a normal day was always highly entertaining, but Rumplestiltskin with a couple of glasses of wine in him, and on an empty stomach no less, was the court jester on steroids. Belle, who had also indulged in some wine, hadn’t laughed so much in ages as he recounted endless tales of dealing, mischief and just plain silliness, sometimes acting out certain parts. 

She was laughing at one of his more lewd tales and asked “so, you just left him there, in nothing but his boots?” Rumple was reclining on the blanket with another glass of wine in his hand smiling at the beautiful creature in front of him. He shrugged “It was no less then he deserved, after all he had traded away his own daughter, in a quest for riches.” The disapproval in his voice was palatable. Belle sobered momentarily “you dislike him for that, don’t you?” He was looking past her at the lake when he answered “parents are meant to love and protect their children, not use and abuse them” he said quietly as he continued to stare at the lake, obviously lost in thought, and Belle watched his face as various emotions flitted across it. Anger, hurt and sadness she recognized immediately, but there were others that she couldn’t place. Finally she broke the silence and asked “what happened to his daughter?” His eyes slowly traveled back to her face, and he looked at her intently. “What do you think happened to her, dearie?” he asked quietly. 

Belle wasn’t sure how she knew it, but she did, this was a test, and so she chose her words carefully. “As I’m sure that you’re aware there are rumors that you trade in children, and there are many speculations about what you do with them, most of them repulsive and terrifying.” She paused as she tried to read in his face the effect of her words, but he was impassive. Taking a breath she continued “I have lived with you for almost seven months now and I would have to say that I know you better then most. So if I have to guess I would think that you found her a good home, with someone who would love her.” 

He smiled and nodded at her “and you would be right, my dear.” Belle breathed a sigh as the tension which had built thick between them disappeared like the air whooshing from a balloon which has been popped. Suddenly he was smiling at her again, and sitting up, he declared “I’m starving”, and pulled the dish containing the fried chicken from the basket.

They ate in companionable silence with Rumple occasionally commenting on how excellent her cooking had become, and Belle blushing at his praise.

The sun reflecting off of the surface of the lake made it look as though it were made of glass, and the smell of the wildflowers, like an intoxicating perfume combined to make it one of the most perfect days that Belle had ever seen. “Thank you so much for coming on a picnic with me” she said looking into his large dark eyes and smiling, “I can’t tell you how much I have enjoyed it.” He ducked his head in lieu of a bow, and replied “It has been my pleasure, princess.” 

The afternoon had started to get somewhat warm and an idea occurred to Belle as she fanned herself with one of the napkins. “Rumple?” she said with a twinkle of mischief in her too blue eyes. He glanced up at her and noticed that she had undone the top buttons of her dress, and he could see a sheen of sweat glistening on the skin that was exposed. He had to swallow hard before he was able to respond to her. “Yes dearie?” he managed. “Do you swim?” she asked innocently. His mind was in a fog as he watched a bead of sweat run down her neck and travel south to disappear under the lace of her chemise. As if from far away he heard her say “Rumple, did you hear me?”

Pulling himself together and tearing his eyes away from her chest he said in a voice a few octaves lower then his norm “yes, dearie I heard you, and, uh.., yes of course I can swim…. What did you have in mind?” 

Belle, the wine having made her bold, glanced towards the lake, and lowering her eyes she looked at him in what she hoped was an inviting manner. “Care for a dip oh dark one?” she said huskily. He groaned inwardly and wondered to himself if she, in her innocence, realized the double meaning of what she had just said. He met her eyes and held them, “after you dearie.”

Belle blushed as she stood and walked towards the lake. She really wanted to go for a swim, but felt shy about stripping down to her chemise in front of him. Looking back over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow and making a circling motion with her finger said “turn around now.” With a suggestive leer, and a voice dripping honey he said “now where would the fun be in that, dearie?” Placing her hands on her hips giving him a glare she huffed “Rumple pleeeease?” He gave an exaggerated sigh as he turned away “very well princess if it will please you.” 

Keeping a wary eye on him Belle quickly removed her dress, shoes and stockings. Taking a moment to twist her hair up into a bun and securing it with pins that she had in her pocket, she gingerly stepped into the lake.

The water was deliciously cool and she waded in up to her waist before calling out “you can turn around now.”   
The sight that greeted Rumplestiltskin when he turned back to the lake took his breath away. Belle was waist deep in the crystal blue water, smiling and splashing water on her face and chest, her chestnut brown hair pulled up in a bun, with ringlets of curls escaping and cascading down around her face. “Come on, Rum” she called “the waters lovely.” “Yes” he murmured, “lovely” but he wasn’t talking about the water. “Aren’t you coming in?” she called to him. Standing, he strode to the waters edge, “I think not dearie, you see I might melt.” She gave him an exasperated look and splashed water towards him, “suit yourself” she said as she dove headfirst under the surface.

She swam towards the bottom of the lake enjoying the feel of the water as she glided through it. It was very clear, allowing her an excellent view of the vegetation and the many living things that inhabited it. As she swam she noticed some yellow water bell flowers growing along a rock ledge at the very bottom of the lake. Smiling she turned and swam for the surface. When she broke through the water she looked for Rumplestiltskin only to find him sitting on the blanket enjoying another piece of apple pie. It was his third she thought with a sense of satisfaction. 

When he saw her surface, he looked up “having fun dearie?” he called around a mouthful of pie. She smiled and called back “you don’t know what your missing Rum.” “Oh yes I do” he muttered to himself. “What?” she called back. “Nothing dearie, enjoy your swim.” She smiled “Rum, there are some water bell flowers on the bottom, I’m going to get some, they make excellent tea.” He nodded absently “that sounds nice” he said as he reached for another piece of pie. Belle smiled as she watched him, she had never seen him this relaxed. It was good for him she decided, and she wanted what was good for him. As she treaded water, watching him eat, she felt a swell of love for him. She knew that he had a dark side, that he had done terrible things in the past, but she also knew that there was much good in him, and that he had done many wonderful things as well. He was, without a doubt, the most complicated man she had ever known. Smiling, she thought to herself that it was a good thing he didn’t eat like this all the time, and then taking a deep breath she dove back under the water to get some of the water bell flowers.

When she reached the flowers, she noticed that they were growing down into the crevices of the rocky ledge. Placing her feet firmly on the ledge, she began to pull. She knew from past experience that they had very deep roots, and would require some effort to release them from the rock, so she pulled hard. On her second tug she was rewarded as a handful of the blossoms came loose. She grabbed another bunch and pulled again, but as she did her right foot slipped off of the rock. She felt it sink into a hole and lodge painfully between two rocks. In a panic she dropped the flowers and scrambled to pull her foot loose. Her lungs were already tight with the need to take a breath. She tore at the rocks trapping her foot. ‘No!!’ her mind screamed ‘Oh god, not now!!’ She couldn’t call Rumplestiltskin’s name, so as she struggled to free herself, with her last coherent thought she screamed his name in her mind, as her body forced her to open her mouth and fill her lungs with water.

Rumplestiltskin was just finishing his forth piece of apple pie when he heard Belle scream his name in his mind, with terror in her voice. Dropping his plate, he leapt to his feet and teleported to the edge of the lake, scanning the waters surface for any sign of her. All he saw was a bunch of yellow water bell flowers floating near the bank. His blood went cold as fear gripped him. Closing his eyes he cast his mind out, searching the depths of the lake for her. 

He found her almost immediately, floating lifelessly, her foot still trapped, and her blue eyes open staring at nothing. “NOOO!!!” the scream was ripped from his throat as he immediately transported her into his arms. “NOOO!!!” he screamed again, clutching her body to him, the anguished cry traveling for miles in every directions, freezing the blood of every living thing that heard the inhuman sound.

He laid her on the ground, and placed his ear to her chest, franticly listening for a heartbeat. Nothing. “No Belle… no… please. Don’t do this to me… please.” he repeated over and over, like a mantra. Acting on instinct he began pushing on her chest to force the water from her lungs, and at the same time sending his magic into her body searching for any spark of life. As he worked, tears streaming down his face, he continued to plead with her, “please Belle… please don’t leave me alone,… please.” Suddenly he found a spark of life in her mind. It was barely flickering, but he grabbed onto it desperately, and used his magic to send every ounce of power that he possessed into it. He was draining himself to the point of danger, but he would not stop, he would revive her or die trying he decided grimly. For you see where Belle was concerned, Rumplestiltskin refused to be a coward. As his vision began to go dark, and his body started to sway, on the verge of collapsing, finally the spark steadied, began to grow brighter, and then to spread.

And then Belle was coughing, water spilling from her lungs in massive amounts. He quickly turned her onto her side, allowing gravity to assist in expelling the remaining water, as she continued to cough and gasp. A weakness such as he had never known overcame him as he sank to the earth beside her. He gathered her in his arms with his last ounce of strength and held her as she struggled to breath.

It was several minutes before she was breathing almost normally. She felt Rumplestiltskin’s arms around her and shifted enough to look up at his ashen face. “Rum” she said weakly reaching up to touch his him, “Thank you” was all , she could manage before she lost consciousness. 

When next she woke she found herself in her bed wearing one of her nightdresses, and the covers pulled up to her chin. Looking around she saw Rumplestiltskin laying fully clothed, stretched out on top of the bed covers next to her sound asleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful as he slept, and she took the opportunity to study him without his teasing her about staring at him. 

She thought him quite handsome, although in an unconventional way. His broad forehead, high cheek bones, and fine straight nose were a stark contrast to Gaston who had been considered very handsome by most everyone (Gaston included ) back home. Belle had never found him so, even before meeting Rumplestiltskin. While she did not find him repulsive, she had not been attracted to him at all. She realized, as she thought about these things, that it was only after getting to know them that she had formed an opinion one way or the other.

Gaston had been just another moderately handsome knight in her fathers court until she had been betrothed to him, and he had started treating her like his personal property, ordering her about, and trying to force his unwanted physical attentions upon her. It was then that she had started to view him as ugly. She had also found him not to be the brightest candle in the candelabra, and she prized intelligence in a possible husband far more then physical attractiveness. 

With Rumplestiltskin it had gone just the opposite. Upon first seeing him, she had been intrigued by his alien appearance, though certainly not attracted to it, however she was immediately captivated by his keen intelligence. Even her fathers top advisor, who was considered by most, to be one of the most intelligent men in the entire realm, had been no match for Rumplestiltskin. She discovered, over the months that she had lived with him in the Dark Castle, that he was very well read, and possessed a wealth of information on an impressive variety of subjects, ranging from philosophy, to geology, to meteorology (always a good idea to understand weather patterns he assured her). She realized, of course, the fact that he was hundreds of years old had much to do with it, but his keen intelligence and inquisitive nature were the driving forces behind his accumulation of knowledge. She had found him to always be a gentleman, well mannered, compassionate,(where it was warranted), and he had a wicked sense of humor. And even with all of this she realized that she had just scratched the surface when it came to knowing Rumplestiltskin. She felt that even if she spent a lifetime with him, there would still be mysteries to be uncovered. She knew now that that is exactly what she wanted to do. More then anything.

Suddenly Rumplestiltskin stirred beside her, and she sank back down onto her pillow as he opened his eyes. She smiled as he looked over to her, and he smiled sweetly in return. “Belle” he said as he reached a hand over to brush her hair back from her face, “are you quite recovered dearie?” She shivered at his touch, and reaching up to grasp his hand in hers she said “yes… Rum, I’m quite recovered.” His eyes widened as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. She was feeling bold in the face of almost having died, and realized that one never knew how much time was going to be granted to them. She was weary of this dance that they had been engaged in for the past several months, each afraid of reveling their true feelings and desires, for fear of being rejected. She loved Rumplestiltskin, and she didn’t care what anyone else would think of her, she only cared what he thought.

“Belle” he whispered as he looked into her eyes, his voice sounding torn and ragged, “I nearly lost you today,…” he paused and reached out to pull her closer to him, fisting one hand in the golden brown curls at the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back. “Rum” she breathed his name and her arms went around him, tangling her hands in his soft curls as her eyes fluttered closed. He lowered his mouth to hers, lips moving over hers slowly, taking his time as he savored their first kiss, and then he used his tongue to part her lips slipping it into her mouth, sweeping deep. Belle felt an intense sweet ache, centered in her loins spread through out her body as she moaned softly into his mouth. Clinging to him, she felt him pull her body into his, as he continued plundering her sweet mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of it. It was the most incredible pleasure she had ever felt and her heart pounded as another moan escaped her. 

The sound sent him over the edge and all pretence of control vanished. He tore his mouth away from hers and began kissing a heated trail along her jaw line and then down her neck. “Gods Belle” he groaned as his hands began to roam her body. 

His mouth found hers again, as his hand cupped one of her breast gently caressing it, and then flicking his thumb across her hardened nipple through the fabric of her nightdress. She was gasping and clutching him to her as her senses were overwhelmed. He was overpowering her with desire and she couldn’t have stopped it if she had wanted to. 

Trembling with desire, he whispered into her ear, his voice low and strained “are you sure that this is what you want Belle?” In the back of her mind she thought about those who would say that laying with Rumplestiltskin unmarried was a sin, but in that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. She turned her head so that she could look him in the eyes “god yes Rum, I love you so much” she breathed “ I want you so bad it hurts” she paused to kiss him lightly on the neck, “please Rum” another kiss “please.” He tilted her chin up to gaze into her blue eyes which were glazed over and darkened with her lust. “As you wish my lady” he replied roughly.

With a flick of his wrist all but the single candle on the nightstand were extinguished. Pulling away reluctantly he stood beside the bed to disrobe, but Belle raised herself up onto her knees, and perching herself on the edge of the bed, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt him trembling. They looked into each others eyes, and she began undoing the buttons of his golden shirt, never taking her eyes from his. She felt bold as he stood letting her unbutton his shirt. She had to pull it from his breeches to get to the last button, and then using both hands she went to spread it open, but he grabbed her wrists at the last second stopping her. “What is it?” she whispered, seeing something akin to fear on his face. His voice was a horse rasp as he said “you might not like what you see.” 

Looking in his eyes, her heart ached for him as she realized that he feared she would be disgusted if she were to gaze upon what he considered to be his ugliness. Taking his face in her hands she forced him to meet her eyes. “Listen to me Rumplestiltskin”, she said firmly, “I love you and there is no scar, or marking on your body that is going to change that.” She kissed him softly and whispered “trust me my love.” He closed his eyes and brought her hands back to his shirt, silently giving her permission to remove it. Gently she opened it and pushed it over his shoulders letting it slid like a whisper to the floor. She wondered what he thought to be repulsive about his body, because she thought that he was magnificent. He was slight in build, but his chest was toned and muscular. His skin the same greenish gold color of his face, and it sparkled in the flickering candlelight. “You are beautiful Rumplestiltskin” she breathed. He sighed, and muttered something underneath his breath about love surly being blind, causing her to laugh, and easing the tension between them. 

She ran her hands along the smooth gold flecked skin of his chest and felt him tremble at her touch. Wondering if his nipples were as sensitive as hers, she leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss at the base of his throat while she gently brushed her hands across them. She felt him shudder and with a fierce growl he moved forwards, climbing into the bed and forcing her backwards until he had her pined down with his body, “Rum” she panted, as he began pulling at the lacings of her nightdress franticly. The more he pulled at them, it seemed the more they knotted, almost as if they were intentionally trying to frustrate him. Finally, losing patience, he divested both of them of their remaining clothing with a single thought, and Belle gasped in surprise at the suddenness of being completely naked with him. He looked at her and with a sheepish smile said “magic has it’s benefits.” She laughed and blushing ten shades of red agreed, “yes… yes it certainly does”. 

She smiled up at him as he gently caressed her face, and whispered in her ear “you are so very beautiful”, taking her mouth again as her eyes closed. 

He kissed her senseless, and she returned his passion, hands roaming each others bodies, and their moans of pleasure mingling in the air. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and moving her hand lower she touched it causing him to groan “gods Belle“. She knew enough about the act of sex, from talking to married women in her village, to understand that he would put this inside of her, and touching it now she couldn’t help but feel frightened. It was so large, thick and long, she didn’t see how it was possible to take it inside of her. As though he had read her thoughts he kissed her softly, caressing her face with his hand, and whispered “ I’ll be gentle, love.” he promised. “I know you will, Rum,” she whispered “I trust you.” 

He smiled, moving his hand down over her abdomen, and while he distracted her with kisses to her throat he slid it between her thighs, touching her for the first time. She moaned and dug her fingernails into his back as he began caressing her most intimate parts, sending intense pleasure through her body with each stroke. She twined her hands in his hair and pulled gently so that he raised his head and she crushed her mouth to his in a fierce kiss, her moaning becoming louder, as he continued to pleasure her with his hand. “Rum” she gasped against his lips “oh god… it … it feels so good.” “Mmmm” was his only reply as he returned his lips to her throat, working on leaving his mark there. 

She moaned and writhed against his hand, her breathing shallow and coming in quick pants, as her pleasure intensified. Through the lust filled fog that enveloped her mind, she thought to herself that if she had known it would be like this she would have demanded that he exercise his right to bed her long ago. “Rum” she gasped. He seemed not to hear her, so intent was he on suckling her throat. “Rumplestiltskin” she said more forcefully, and he raised his head to look at her, while continuing to stroke her. Her hands tangled in his hair once again and drawing his face close to hers she managed to gasp “I… I love you” “And I love you Belle” he whispered, and kissed her with all of the passion of the love that he felt, just as her orgasm burst through her causing her to cry out into his mouth. He held her as her body shook with the intensity as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her to the very roots of her hair.

He peppered kisses all over her face and throat, murmuring soothing sounds, while still gently stroking her, drawing out her pleasure. Gradually, as her breathing slowed he took her mouth again in a slow, intoxicating kiss while moving his hand to her breast. Belle was mildly surprised to feel the strong stirrings of desire rising in her again so quickly. She ran her hands over his body, caressing every inch as she sought to bring him as much pleasure as he had brought her.

“My, you seem to be a natural talent” he breathed as he pulled her beneath him, positioning himself between her thighs. She felt her pulse quicken as she realized that he was about to enter her and pierce her virgin barrier. She tried to sound nonchalant and unafraid as she responded “I… I’ve always been a quick study”, but failed miserably, sounding instead terribly young and frightened. “Belle” he whispered caressing her face and looking at her with such tenderness and concern that she immediately felt ashamed at her thoughtlessness. She didn’t want him to feel guilty about hurting her. This was a natural part of the first consummation for a woman, and she was a woman now, not a little girl. She ached for him, so taking a deep breath she said “I’m ready Rum,”… then kissing him deeply “please I want you so.” 

He returned her kiss, and then she felt him use two fingers to gently enter her and thrust a few times to prepare her for him. Withdrawing he grasped himself and entered her slowly, moaning as he did so. She felt only pressure at first, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she waited for him to continue, her heart racing. She could tell that he was fighting to control himself and be gentle with her, his breathing deep and steady. She felt him advance a little deeper, and she relaxed, still feeling no pain. Suddenly he gave a hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of her, and Belle cried out in surprise at the sharp pain, which was followed by a throbbing ache. She clutched at him, breathing hard, sobbing quietly against his shoulder, more from overwrought emotions than pain.

He was motionless inside of her, holding her as the storm of emotion and pain surged through her, “there love, it’s over” he soothed as he stroked her hair, “it’s over.” The throbbing pain had already begun to recede, and Belle’s sobs quieted as she relaxed in his embrace. “I’m sorry love, but it’s better to get it over quickly, like removing a bandage” he said. She looked up at him, seeing the concern in his face, and smiled, “I’m alright Rum” she said “though you might have warned me.” He gently wiped the last of her tears away before replying, “I needed you to relax as much as possible or it would have been much more painful,… forgive me?” Stretching up to kiss him she whispered “there’s nothing to forgive my love”, and nipped playfully at his lower lip, teasing him, as she ran a hand through his hair and tugged him closer to her.

She could feel him hard and throbbing inside of her and though still being a novice at this she wanted to give him pleasure as he had done for her.

She kissed him deeply sweeping her tongue through his mouth and was rewarded with a moan from him. Then, doing what felt natural, she surprised him by grinding her hips in a circular motion causing him to near lose his mind. “Oh my sweet Belle” he moaned as he began to thrust in and out, gradually picking up the pace.

Belle clung to him, the pain she had felt now only a memory, replaced with such sweet pleasure as Rumplestiltskin thrust deeply inside of her. They were both breathing heavily, and their moans and cries of pleasure mingled together. Belle looked at his face, his eyes were closed in concentration, lips parted, and the soft curls framing his face swayed gently, brushing her shoulders, as his body rocked above her. 

Her emotions overwhelmed her as he loved her in the most intimate way possible, and she began to cry softly. His thrusting faltered , and he opened his eyes, fearing that he had hurt her. Kissing her gently he asked “what’s wrong love?.. did I hurt you?” “No” she said as she tried to stop crying “I… I’m fine… It’s just that I love you so, and I… I felt so…” Words failed her so she pulled him to her and kissed deeply, willing him to feel the depth of her love for him, and he hungrily returned it, beginning to thrust faster, and more forcefully.

They lost themselves to the building fire that burned within each of them for the other. Biting, scratching, and kissing with ferocious intensity until finally Belle screamed his name as wave after powerful wave of pleasure caused her body to convulse in his arms. As she clamped down on him he spilled his seed inside of her in a series of quick hard thrusts, his back arching, pushing him even deeper, as incoherent cries were torn from his throat. 

As they began to come down they kissed, and caressed each other, both murmuring words of love and devotion. They knew that the love that they shared was a rare and precious thing, that few people ever experience, and that together they could face whatever the future held for them, because they had the most powerful love of all, True Love.


	3. The Day That Changed Everything chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle falling in love  
> Authors note: Again I apologize for the delay in updating. This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I own neither the show or the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Belle stirred as the morning light streaming through the window crossed her face. She was dreaming, her eyes still moving rapidly as she watched the strange events unfold before her. She was in a dark cold place, with no window or door that she could discern. There was a strange scratching sound, and a voice, a woman’s voice, cold, cruel, and oh so malicious. “You’re never getting out of here, Belle,” it was saying “and don’t even think that he’s going to come for you. He thinks you’re dead dear, along with that bastard of his that you carry” and then Belle could make out a face, a beautiful face, with dark hair, and blood red lips. She smiled, a frightening smile on such a beautiful face, so full of venomous pleasure at the suffering of another. “Why?” Belle pleaded, as hot tears began to run down her cheeks, “I don’t understand.” The woman bent down until she was only inches from Belle’s face and smiling, hissed like a snake, “because I want to watch him suffer, as I suffered when my true love died, I want him to grow cold and bitter in his grief.” She backed away before continuing “He’ll be more use to me that way.” Then Belle was clutching her stomach, and could feel the life that stirred there. His baby,… their baby, and she felt a despair so great she was sure that it would kill her. She heard cruel laughter drifting all around her as she cried and called out for Rumpelstiltskin.

Belle woke with tears still running down her face, and her heart pounding with fear. It had been one of those dreams that was so real that when you finally wake, you are overcome with gratitude that it was only a dream.

She took a deep breath and realized that she was in her room in the Dark Castel, and memories of the night before with Rumpelstiltskin came flooding back to her. She sat up looking for him, needing to see him, hold him, after that terrible dream, only to feel disappointment at his absence. 

Even though the room was warm and the bright morning sunlight was streaming through the window, Belle still felt cold and wretchedly frightened. She couldn’t shake the feeling of helplessness that her dream had caused. Helplessness in the face of someone who had no empathy, no compassion, and held your life in their hands. She felt tears welling up in her eyes because Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t here, and she desperately needed him. Throwing back the heavy blankets she started to jump out of the bed, but stopped, only now realizing that she was completely naked. Looking around for her nightdress she gasped at the sight of the bloodstain on the white sheets, her maidens blood. There was not as much as she had thought there would be, but somehow it saddened her. She had been raised to believe that her virginity was only for her future husband to take, and though she truly loved Rumpelstiltskin, and knew that he loved her, he was not, and quite likely never would be her husband. The tears began to fall as the full weight of her situation dawned on her for the first time. She would never marry,… never. And if her relationship with Rumpelstiltskin resulted in children, they would be looked on as bastards, and the product of an unholy union. At this thought her tears became heart wrenching sobs.

It was this scene that Rumpelstiltskin stumbled upon as he came back to the bedroom after checking on the progress of a potion he had been working on for weeks. Belle was sitting in the middle of the bed crying as though her heart was breaking, clutching the bedclothes to her chest, her body shaking. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, a feeling of dread washing over him at the thought that she had woken and realized that she had given herself to a monster, and now regretted it. He was about to turn on his heel and high tail it out of there, when she saw him. “Rum” she sobbed, and he froze.

He didn’t know what to do. When he had left the bedroom, no more then ten minutes before, Belle had been sleeping soundly with a sweet smile on her face, a smile that he fancied he had put there. Now, she was crying like the world was ending. ‘What the hell happened?!!’ he thought to himself, as he franticly tried to figure out weather to go to her and offer comfort (although for what he didn’t have a clue), or just stand there in case she didn’t want him anywhere near her (please not that, he wasn‘t sure how he would handle it).

Belle watched him standing in the doorway looking for all the world as if he were going to turn and bolt. She could see the confusion, and trepidation, on his face, and she realized that he must think that she was crying because she regretted what had happened between them. And while she did regret the fact that she would never marry, she couldn’t bring herself to regret giving herself to him. She loved him with all her heart, and no matter what the future would bring, that wasn’t going to change. So she held her arms out and said “Rum, please.” 

He looked at her holding her arms out to him and cautiously walked towards her. When he was standing by the bed looking at her tear streaked face, he reached out a hand to gently caress her, and was greatly relieved when she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes in relief. “Belle” he said quietly “what happened… what upset you so?” She looked up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes and, couldn’t bring herself to tell him about her sadness that she would never be a wife, and perhaps never a mother, so instead she told him that she had had a horrible nightmare, and woke to find him gone. She saw no reason to tell him all of the details of the dream, because after all it was only a dream.

To say that he was enormously relieved that it had been only a dream that had upset her, and that she was not about to tell him to get away from her and never touch her again, would be a gross understatement. Instead she curled her body around his in her quest for comfort. He leaned back against the pillows pulling her with him, until she lay with her head against his shoulder, and her legs twined with his. He lay waiting for her to say something, but within a few minutes he realized that she had fallen back to sleep. 

Belle slept peacefully in his arms and awoke to find him still holding her, though it had been hours. She looked up to find him gazing at her with a smile on his face. “You must have been tired love, you’ve slept the day away” he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Belle sat up, mortified as she noticed that the sun was almost gone from the sky, and it was near dusk. “Rum, you should have woken me” she gently scolded, “have you been here all day?” “Well” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice “you rather had me pinned down,… not that I minded of course” he continued as his eyes took in her bare torso, lingering appreciatively on her breasts. Belle blushed, but did not try to cover herself, allowing him to look his fill. “thank you for staying with me” she said quietly. He smiled broadly “My pleasure princess…really” 

Belle realized suddenly that she was starving. She had had nothing since the picnic the day before, and her stomach was reminding her rather vigorously. “Rum…” she started, but was interrupted when he pulled her down and kissed her roughly, one hand going behind her head and the other wandering down to grasp her bare buttock. She moaned as the kiss deepened, and when he rolled her on her back pulling her beneath him all thought of food fled her fevered mind.


	4. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for the long delay in updating this. I don't even have a good excuse other then writers block. I still love this couple and hope that you enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Over the next few weeks Rumpelstiltskin and Belle began to deepen their relationship from friendship to that of lovers. The intimacy that they shared in the bedroom gave them the freedom and confidence to share themselves in the way that only lovers can. Rumpelstiltskin found it astonishing that they never seemed to run out of things to talk about, their easy enjoyment of each other something he had never experienced before, with anyone. For her part Belle had had many friends with whom she had shared much about herself, but this was so different. She felt that she and Rumpelstiltskin were becoming two halves of a whole, and wondered to herself sometimes how she had ever lived without him.

Their physical enjoyment of each other was a constant source of amazement to Belle, who found that she had an almost insatiable appetite  
for Rumpelstiltskin, who, by the way, wasn’t complaining. They spent the days much as they had before, he spinning or working in his workroom, her cleaning and cooking, and generally looking after him. Only now he joined her in the kitchen, even lending a hand with some of the tasks, like chopping vegetables, and washing dishes, and she would sit with him while he spun reading her latest book to him. This was of course just an excuse to be near each other, and it seemed impossible to be so close without touching in some way. Often these opportunities turned into lustful encounters ending in frantic, but blissful couplings, leaving both of them panting, thoroughly satisfied, and not infrequently causing disastrous consequences to their immediate surroundings.

As the days passed into weeks and the weeks into months, it seemed as though they had always been together. When it was necessary for Rumpelstiltskin to leave to attend to business, and Belle found herself alone in the huge castle, she comforted herself with reading during the day and sleeping in one of his shirts at night breathing in his scent, and losing herself in dreams of him. It frightened her sometimes how much she needed him now. When he was gone it felt like a vital part of herself went with him, and it even became physically painful if he were gone for more then a couple of days.

As for Rumpelstiltskin he put off leaving her as much as he could. His trips used to be enjoyable, a new deal to make or an old deal to collect on, but now they were as close to torture as anything he had ever known. He felt such a sense of urgency to complete his business and get back to her that he found himself making deals that weren’t always in his favor just to complete them and return to her.

If this was true love it was both the most wonderful thing in the world and the most frightening. Wonderful to love and be loved so intensely, and frightening to realize how much you had to lose. Belle nearly worried herself into sickness one particular occasion when Rumpelstiltskin was gone for more than a week. She knew that the queen would like nothing better than to destroy him, and he had never been gone this long since she had been in the dark castle. She sat one morning at the table in the kitchen, trying to force herself to eat the breakfast that she had prepared, but the food tasted like ashes in her mouth. Her mind raced with all of the horrible possibilities of what might have become of Rumpelstiltskin, when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching from the main dining room.

Leaping to her feet with enough force to tip over the chair in which she had been sitting, she ran towards the kitchen door, only to run headlong into a startled (and very much alive, and well), Rumpelstiltskin. For one brief moment they simply stared at each other, but then Belle’s temper kicked in and she drew back from him. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she said very quietly “where have you been?” After all she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself, in case he had a good reason for worrying her nearly to death, before she killed him.

It didn’t take Rumpelstiltskin’s keen powers of observation long to notice that Belle was very upset, and it suddenly dawned on him just how long he had been gone. The thought that it might have been a good idea to send her a message or something letting her know that he was alright crossed his mind, but too late for that now. ‘Damn’ he thought.  
  
“I…I was attending to some very important business love….How have you been?” he ended lamely. “How have I been?” Belle said in a voice which shook with rage. “HOW HAVE I BEEN?!!” she shouted, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to slap him. “I have been sick with worry for days now, that‘s how I‘ve been!!” she continued to shout, “not knowing where you were or if you were hurt or even… even dead!!” Hot tears of anger began to spill from her eyes, and she turned away from the shocked look on his face.

For the first time in a long Rumpelstiltskin wanted to run from Belle in the face of her rage, but he made himself stand there and take it, because he knew that he deserved it and because he was done with running. He was no longer going to be the coward, come what may.

As Belle gave in to sobs of anger and overwhelming relief that he was alright, he approached and said very quietly “I’m so sorry Belle, I truly am.” He paused for a moment, fidgeting with his hands, and then continued, the words not coming easily for him “you see… I have not had anyone who cared enough to worry about me in so long,.. that I just didn’t think… I wouldn’t be the cause of your pain for anything.” Her sobs were growing quieter and he risked reaching out to take her by the shoulders and gently pull her to him until her back was flush with his chest and he could wrap his arms around her. She struggled weakly in his arms, and he started to release her, but then she stilled allowing him to hold her. Lowering his head until his chin rested on her left shoulder he whispered into her hair “I swear it will never happen again”.

They stood thus for several minutes neither saying anything, while Belle’s sobs finally ceased. Just as he was growing anxious at her continued silence, she whispered, “I was so frightened”. She shivered in his arms and turning in his embrace looked up at him, her eyes still bright with tears. “I believe that I would die if I lost you now.”

He looked down at her, an expression of wonder on his face. “Belle” he sighed, his voice hoarse with unfamiliar emotion. “Please forgive my thoughtlessness”, he swallowed hard as she continued to hold his gaze with her sparkling blue eye’s, “I’m so sorry,”. With that he leaned down slowly, giving her time to stop him in case she didn’t want his touch right now, but she kept her eye’s on his, only allowing them to flutter closed as his lips gently brushed hers.

The relief of having him here, safe and sound finally became real to her, and she returned his kiss with a passion like nothing she had ever experienced. He clutched her to him and she felt the disorienting sensation of magic and knew that she was no longer in the kitchen, but in her bedroom.  
Rumpelstiltskin cupped her face in his hands and gently peppered soft kisses all over her face, and Belle felt tears beginning to flow at the tender sweetness of him. The terror of the Enchanted Forest was a big softy, who had become hard through the pain and betrayal of his life before becoming the dark one. Now with Belle’s love, the kindhearted, sweet natured man who was still there was beginning to shyly reveal himself, but only to her. He trusted no one else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy encounter. Be forewarned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really getting into this again. Hope you enjoy. Comments and feedback are appreciated when stated nicely.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

  
Belle was feeling guilty. She knew that she had been somewhat unreasonable for the past few weeks, and she honestly didn’t know why. She supposed that it was adjusting to being in a relationship with a man.. uh.. being.. uh.. well whatever he was, like Rumpelstiltskin. He was without a doubt the most fascinating man, (yes, man she decided), that she had ever met, and it wasn’t his magic that so intrigued her. It was him. He was absolutely brilliant, (she supposed that that came from the combination of a high level of intelligence and centuries of living), and Belle had always prized intelligence over any other attribute, including looks. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin considered himself ugly, but she was slowly working on convincing him that she found him irresistibly attractive.

She remembered when he had shown her the library, with it’s literally thousands of books, and he let slip that he had read every book at least once and some more than once. Her jaw had dropped in astonishment, and she had felt rather envious of the fact that he had all the time in the world, and she did not. That was something that neither of them liked to think about. The fact that she would age and he would not. She felt that she got the better end of that bargain, because she couldn’t imagine how terrible it must be to be destined to lose all of those that you love to death, and have to continue on. No wonder he had been so reluctant to let her care for him, and for him to care for her.

But it was too late now, they did care for each other, in fact loved each other and they would have to make the most of the time that they had together. Belle smiled to herself as she realized that that is what all people who loved had to deal with eventually. It was part of the human condition and somehow that made her feel better.

She began to hum as she cleaned vegetables for the stew that she was making for dinner. Her cooking had improved quite a bit since she had first come to the dark castle, (in large part due to instruction from Rumpelstiltskin, who was really very talented in the kitchen), a cookbook, and a wide variety of spices and other seasonings that he had procured for her. It made all the difference. He had even quit supervising her each time she attempted cooking, saying he no longer feared that she would set fire to the castle. She took that as a compliment.

Deep in thought, she did not hear Rumpelstiltskin as he approached her. He was directly behind her, (knowing full well that she had not heard him), when he said brightly “Hello love, what’s cooking?” Belle jumped, throwing an onion in the air and uttering a most unladylike curse as she rounded on him with the knife she had been using, pointed at his navel. He gave a giggle and jumped back in mock terror of her, completely deflating her anger with his play. “You.. you have got to stop doing that!” she snarled, before she began to laugh at the comical expression on his face. As soon as he was sure that she was not going to gut him with the knife, he smilingly removed it from her hand, laying it on the cutting board behind her, and in the process backing her against the counter with his body.

“Sorry” he said with no sincerity at all, “but I was getting lonely, and thought that I might be able to distract my caretaker with a little physical activity”. His voice was rather husky by the end of his explanation and Belle, feeling his hard cock pressed against her thigh, was breathing heavily, his nearness, as always arousing her.

Looking up at him with wide blue eyes, she murmured “what about”, that was as far as she got before his mouth was on hers, and she was tangling her hands in his curly hair.

With a groan he lifted her off her feet, not breaking the kiss, and turning, headed towards the heavy oak kitchen table. He deposited her on it and with a wave of his hand cleared it, only then beginning to make a path across her jaw and down her throat with his mouth, and teeth.

Belle, as ever, was lost to the passion that he stirred in her, and clutched at his hair, closing her eyes as she gave all of her attention to what he was doing.

She felt him tugging at her skirt, pulling it up past her knees, and then his hand was up it, skimming along her thigh and finally lightly brushing against her center, causing a deep moan to pass her lips.

Her hands, still buried in his hair, pulled none too gently until he raised his head and she could claim his mouth with her own, pushing her tongue deep and then pulling at his shoulders, trying to get him even closer.

He pulled his mouth away and biting on her earlobe whispered “in a hurry are we, dearie?” She groaned again as he started to stroke her through her now wet undergarments, and managed to answer “yes.. I.. I am in a hurry, I want you inside me… now”, she punctuated this by reaching between his legs and grasping his straining erection, causing him to gasp in surprise.

It was nearly comical how fast he undid his belt as Belle worked to unfasten the buttons on his fly. He could have waved them away, but this was decidedly more fun, and arousing. As soon as they had freed him from his leather pants, he used both hands to grasp her undergarments and pulled them down and off, tossing them on the floor.

Then he was kissing her again as he put both hands on her buttocks and pulled her to the edge of the table. She gasped into his mouth and grasped his shoulders to keep her balance, as she felt him guiding his cock to her, thrusting home with one strong stroke. She cried out as he went deeper then he ever had in this position, and he stilled for a moment. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice strained and his body trembling with the need to continue.  
“Yes” she groaned “don’t stop.. please”

He gently pulled her to him, kissing her deep as he began to thrust again. Face to face and chest to chest, with her sitting on the table as he took her felt so very intimate, somehow even more so then when he was on top of her in bed. Belle was very vocal as he pleasured her, and her cries, as always, drove him wild.

They caressed, kissed, tugged and pulled at each other in their quest for satisfaction, both becoming more and more frenzied as the pleasure built and built, bringing them both so close to the end.

Rumpelstiltskin knew from experience that Belle was very close, and he grasp her buttocks again and pulled her to the edge of the table as he thrust as hard and deep as he could. He felt her bite down on his shoulder, as she began to spasm around him, her hands clutching his hair, muffling her cries. Belle felt the waves of near blinding pleasure rock through her as she distantly heard her own screams, and then he was going over the edge as well, his thrusting erratic and his cock so hard that it felt like an iron rod thrusting into her. He buried his face in her hair, his cries and grunts seeming to go on forever as he emptied himself into her.

They clung to each other, both breathing raggedly, trying to recover from what was arguably the most intense sex that they had yet experienced with each other.

When she could breath again and her head had cleared, she kissed his sweaty forehead and said cheekily “how was that for a distraction?” She felt him quake with laughter and he mumbled weakly “you may be the death of me yet love.”  



	6. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I go back to work tomorrow, so It will probably be later this week or the weekend before the next update. Thank you to all those who are reading this, I hope you like it. By the way feedback, even brief, is a great motivator. I certainly welcome constructive criticism if offered in a nice way.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

  
Rumpelstiltskin stirred in his sleep, as Belle moaned, tossing and turning beside him. He came fully awake when she flung her arm across him, hitting him in the nose, bringing tears to his eyes. “Damn” he muttered turning towards her. “Belle” he said loudly, “Belle” he repeated even louder as he gripped her shoulders and gently shook her.

  
Her eye’s snapped open and she looked around wildly until she focused on his face above her, his brow furrowed in concern. Suddenly tears sprang to her eye’s and she flung her arms around his neck, “Rumpel” she cried, “oh god!” He held her tight to his body, rubbing her back, “shhh.. sweetheart”, he murmured soothingly, “it was just a nightmare… everything’s alright… you’re safe love… you’re safe.”

  
Slowly she quieted in his embrace, grateful for his care and tenderness. This was the second time in the past month that she had been plagued by nightmares. She thought back to the morning after she and Rumpel had made love for the first time, and how she had had that terrible nightmare of being imprisoned. It was still vivid in her memory, but she couldn’t remember these new ones no matter how hard she tried. That was probably for the best she thought, because they left her with such a sense of foreboding that she didn’t think she really wanted to remember them.

  
They lay there for a while, Rumpel holding her as the morning light began to stream through the windows, neither of them feeling like going back to sleep.

  
Rumpel began to caress her as they lay there, and then leaned over to kiss her lightly. Belle welcomed his attentions, and putting her hand behind his neck, pulled him into a deeper kiss. They made love slowly, tenderly, and Belle felt the oppressive weight of the nightmare begin to lift from her mind. By the time the sun was fully up, and they were dressed for the day she felt much better, and gently kissing him before she left, she headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them.

  
They had fallen into a routine of having breakfast together, and then he would go who knew where to attend to his business and Belle would begin her daily cleaning.

  
She was in the library today, and getting precious little done, as she kept getting distracted by one book or another. She had settled in a large comfortable chair by the fireside with a book of short stories. As she was reading about the plight of a young wife who was with child and had a philandering husband she suddenly realized that her time of bleeding had not come in a while.

  
Closing the book she tried to remember exactly when she had last bled. Counting back she realized with a start that it had been six weeks. She had never gone past her time before, no more then a couple of days, and she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She knew full well what it meant, and while the thought excited her it also terrified her. She was not married, and her lover was considered by most to be nothing more than a cruel monster, (she knew better of course, but feared that any child of Rumpelstiltskin’s would be hated, and with no marriage between his or her parents, would also be called bastard).  
Suddenly Belle felt chilled, even though she sat by a blazing fire. Her mind raced, how was she to be sure, and once sure, how was she to tell Rumpel? How would he react? She knew that he had dearly loved his son Balefire from long ago, and that gave her hope that, should she really be with child, he would welcome it. And then her father’s face flashed before her, and she felt scared, knowing that his reaction to his unmarried daughter bearing the bastard child of Rumpelstiltskin would most likely be violent, and might get him killed.

  
She sat there her mind jumping from one thought to another until she couldn’t bear it anymore, and getting up, she went to her bed chamber.

  
What was she to do? There was no older woman for her to talk to about how to know for certain if she was with child, and she was woefully ignorant on the subject, knowing only that not having her monthly time was a sign that she could be. She felt a flash of anger, thinking that it was stupid for young women to be kept in the dark about such things because of embarrassment.

  
She finally decided that she would have to talk to the only person that she could, Rumpel. After all he had been a father before, so he knew more about the subject then she did, although from a man’s perspective. Still he might be able to tell for sure using magic. She was not really comfortable with the idea, but she needed to know. Steeling herself she went in search of him.  
She found him in his workroom in the high turret busily mixing some foul smelling concoction. He turned in surprise upon hearing her footsteps, as it was not her custom to come here. For some reason that he could not fathom she found the room unpleasant. Maybe it was the cold. His smile of greeting slowly faded as he noted that she was far too pale and looked as though she might be ill.

  
“Belle.. what’s wrong” he came straight to the point. She looked at him with a blank look that sent a shiver down his spine. As she approached him he pulled out a chair for her, fearing that she was going to collapse at any moment. “Here Belle, sit down, and tell me what’s wrong. Are you ill?” he spoke calmly so as not to reveal his own fear to her, and waited for her to seat herself.

  
When she was sitting she looked up at him, and seeing the worry in his eye’s quickly spoke “no Rumpel I’m not sick, please don’t worry.” He took a step back from her and placing his hands on his hips asked “well what is it then? You’re white as a sheet.” “Am I?” she said quietly, making him even more nervous as the same blank look was on her face again. “Belle!” he all but shouted, causing her to jump, “please” he continued more calmly, “tell me what’s wrong.”

  
“I don’t have anyone else to ask about this” she began. He stood quietly allowing her to speak at her own pace, even though he felt as though he were going to jump out of his skin if she didn’t get to the point soon. “It’s been six weeks since I last bled” she finally blurted out, a red flush burning her cheeks. This was one of those things that even though they both knew about it, they never discussed it.

  
As he stood there silently, the seconds ticking by with no reaction from him, Belle grew nervous. “Rumpel” she said, “did you hear me?” She felt her heart pounding as fear gripped her that he was angry, even though he was at least fifty present as responsible as she was if it turned out that she was indeed with child.

  
Then his face softened and he said “yes love, I heard you.” Belle breathed a sigh of relief, love, he had called her love. And then he was kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his, bowing his head over them, and she felt a tear hit her hand. He was crying! She had never seen him cry, and her heart swelled with love for him, that the thought of her carrying his child had brought him to tears. Oh if only those who thought of him as some kind of monster could know him as she did.

  
She waited while he composed himself, letting him hold her hands. In a moment he took a deep breath and looked up at her, his large golden eye’s still shining with unshed tears. “I’m sorry” he said quietly, “it’s just that after I lost Balefire I resigned myself to never having a child again.” His voice broke when he continued “I… I didn’t think that it was possible.”

  
“Well” Belle said as she stroked the side of his face “I’m not certain.. I don’t have any experience with this you know… can you tell.. you know… with your magic?” He smiled, a genuine happy smile, and Belle’s heart lifted as she smiled back at him. “Yes love, I can tell right now if that’s what you want.” Nodding her head vigorously she breathed “yes, please, I want to know.” She no longer feared that using magic to check would harm the baby if she were with child. She trusted that Rumpel would do nothing that would harm their child. 

  
“Very well” he said, and simply pressed a warm hand to her lower abdomen. She felt a slight warmth radiate from his hand, and then his smile broadened as he nodded his head. “Oh Belle” he whispered “thank you.” As their eye’s met, Belle let out a laugh and threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug. “Thank you” he said again “we‘re going to have a daughter.”  



	7. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's pregnancy progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those reading this, I do hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. As always constructive criticism is welcome if nicely stated.

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

Belle stared at the plate of food on the table in front of her, trying not to feel queasy at the sight of eggs, toast and sausages. Looking up she smiled weakly at Rumpel who had prepared it for her, and taking up her fork stabbed a sausage, bringing it to her mouth. The smell assailed her nose and nausea overcame her. Dropping her fork she rushed to the pail that was always nearby these days and retched into it, although lord knows she had nothing on her stomach to bring up.

  
Rumpel came up behind her and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach, looking guilty at what she was going through. This had been going on now for a week as Belle’s pregnancy progressed. She had been experiencing morning sickness even before she realized that she was with child, but had passed it off as just a bug or something, but it had begun in earnest now and not just in the morning. Rumpel had finally used magic to allow her to get some relief and hold down a wonderful dinner that he had prepared for her, but he was reluctant to keep resorting to it, after all magic comes at a price, and he was unwilling for Belle or the baby to pay it. He was beginning to be very concerned because she could keep almost nothing down and was getting weaker by the day. He was also very worried about the health of the baby.

  
“Belle” he said, when she had resumed her seat at the table, “I think that it would be prudent to consult the midwife in the village to see if something can be done to help you overcome this constant nausea. You are getting weak from lack of food, and this can’t be good for the baby”. Belle could hear the concern in his voice, and at the mention of the baby perhaps being at risk her blood ran cold.

  
Taking his hand, she said quietly “I thought you didn’t want anyone to know about the baby just yet, for safety’s sake”. He shook his head, “I didn’t, but it may be necessary.” He took a deep breath and looking up at her continued “you‘ve got to be able to eat and keep it down.” He sounded so worried that it frightened Belle, and meeting his eye’s with her own she nodded her head, “very well, whatever you think best.”

  
He smiled at her reassuringly “don’t worry” he said “I will see to it that she is well compensated for her discretion.” And, he thought to himself, that she understands the consequences of betraying his trust.

  
In order to minimize the risk of the entire village finding out that Rumpelstiltskin’s caretaker was with child, he took Belle to the midwife in a carriage that she had never seen before, not nearly as grand as the one he usually traveled in. He himself, covered in a large black cloak, drove, with Belle trying not to be sick in the back as the carriage bounced over the cobbled road.

  
Once there Rumpelstiltskin, being sure to keep both himself and Belle well concealed, helped her up to the door of a very modest looking cottage. He gave three sharp knocks and stood waiting, quietly slipping his arm around her waist. She smiled, once again marveling at how sweet he could be.

  
Within moments the door was answered by a cheerful looking woman whose dark brown hair was liberally streaked with grey. Rumpelstiltskin allowed his hood to slip back enough for the woman to see his face and her smile faltered as she clearly recognized him, but Belle did not see fear in her eye’s.

  
“Good evening mistress”, he said smoothly, “may my companion and I have a few moments of your time” he paused, but then continued “in a professional capacity?”

  
The woman glanced at Belle, whose face was still well concealed within the depths of her hood, and nodded, stepping aside to allow them to enter.

  
The interior of the cottage was as modest as the exterior, but cozy and obviously well cared for. As they entered the main room a male voice came from the back, “Sarah, who was that?” Rumpelstiltskin quickly put a finger to his lips and Sarah, raising her voice, answered, “It’s business Martin, you go on and eat, I’ll just be a few minutes.” “Very well my dear”, came the reply, and Sarah ushered them into a small room containing a table and several shelves, holding numerous jars and the implements of a midwife’s trade. It rather reminded Belle of Rumpelstiltskin’s workroom, only on a much smaller scale.

  
Once the door closed behind them Rumpelstiltskin removed his hood and motioned for Belle to do the same. Without preamble he said “you know who I am mistress?” Sarah, standing her ground, eye’s wide with disbelief, and, Belle thought, some fear now, said quietly “I know you my lord.”

  
Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head towards her saying “good, I will be relying upon your discretion then dearie.” Sarah’s eye’s flickered towards Belle and then back to Rumpelstiltskin, “I understand my lord” she said, “this is not the first time that discretion has been required in my profession.”

  
Rumpelstiltskin smiled, satisfied with the woman’s answer, and turned his attention to Belle, taking her cloak and guiding her to a chair. Sarah watched all of this with some interest and then looked at Belle. “How far along are you my dear?” she said kindly.

  
Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin anxiously, but before either of them could answer, Sarah continued, “I’ve been a midwife for almost thirty years dear, and my mother before me, I know well the look of a woman who is with child”, she paused, “ so how far along are you, as near as you know?”

  
Belle swallowed and Rumpelstiltskin took her hand, an action not lost on Sarah. Finding her voice, Belle said “I… I think about five or six weeks.”

  
Sarah looked at the two of them, and then approached looking down at Belle. “Well, you look to be a healthy girl, I expect you’ll do well. Are you having any problems so far?” Belle quickly nodded “I have been unable to keep food down for almost a week now, and w… I‘m worried about the baby”, Belle felt tears come to her eye’s as she spoke this last.

  
Sarah risked a look at Rumpelstiltskin, but his attention was on Belle, and he didn’t notice her nervous glance. Looking back to Belle Sarah spoke brightly and with a reassuring confidence, “Oh child, that’s nothing to fret so about. It is actually most common, especially during the first three months.” She turned and went to one of the shelves crowded with jars, removing one filled with what looked like tea leaves. Measuring out a generous portion she placed it in yet another jar, bringing it back and handing it to Rumpelstiltskin, who looked at her, surprised by her boldness, but secretly impressed.

  
Looking directly at him she said kindly “steep one teaspoon in hot water for ten minutes and have her drink it about thirty minutes before meals, it should help.” He returned her direct gaze and said quietly “We thank you mistress.”

  
Returning her attention back to Belle she asked “will you be requiring my services at the birth my dear?” Belle nearly cried in relief at the thought of having this strong experienced midwife attending the birth, but she looked to Rumpelstiltskin in a silent plea for permission. Smiling down at her he said “as you wish my dear.” Grasping one of Sarah’s hands Belle nodded enthusiastically “yes please Sarah, I’d be most grateful.”

  
“Very well” Sarah said and looking at Rumpelstiltskin held out her hand, “that will be half a crown my lord” she stated matter a factly. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, one of his genuine smiles, and pulling three large gold coins from his pocket, placed them in her outstretched hand, his smile growing broader as he watched her eye’s widen. “For your complete discretion mistress”, he paused and inclining his head towards the door, emphasized “from everyone, understood?”  
Sarah pulled her hand back and pocketed the coins, “understood my lord.”

 


	8. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

It had been a week since Belle and Rumpelstiliskin had visited the village midwife, Sarah, and gotten medicine for her nausea and vomiting. It had worked wonders, and Belle felt much better now that she was able to eat and keep her food down. Rumpelstiltskin’s relief was palatable, and he had mentioned to Belle on more than one occasion how grateful he was to the midwife.

  
Belle knew that he was also impressed with the woman’s forthright attitude and seeming lack of fear of him, so much so that he had contacted her and arranged for her to attend Belle once a week, in order to make sure that all was progressing as it should. Today would be her first visit, and Belle waited anxiously, having made a list of questions for her.

  
The question at the top of the list actually concerned Rumpelstiltskin. Now that Belle was feeling better she found that she craved Rumpelstiltskin’s attention in bed more than ever, but every effort of hers to seduce him in the last week had failed. He kept insisting that she rest, and he would not allow her to do any cleaning, or even much cooking, “you shouldn’t be lifting those heavy pots“, he had said. He was treating her like she was made of china, and it was driving her crazy.

  
She was sitting by the fire in her bedchamber awaiting Sarah’s arrival when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. There was a knock at the door and Rumpelstiltskin’s voice called “Sarah is here my dear, are you ready for her?” “Yes” she answered and the door opened with Sarah stepping in followed by Rumpelstiltskin.

  
She looked about the bedchamber, which was large enough to hold her entire cottage, with obvious awe saying “I’ve never seen a bedchamber so grand” she paused and looked at Belle with a smile “it’s beautiful Mistress.”   
Belle smiled and stood to great her guest properly saying “Thank you Sarah.”

  
Rumpelstiltskin, standing behind Sarah said “I will leave you ladies to it then”, and with a look at Belle turned and closed the door behind him.

  
Sarah stood by the door for a moment, but then the midwife in her took over and she approached Belle saying “So how are you faring my dear?”

  
Not knowing why Belle began to weep and Sarah gently took her into her arms and allowed her to cry it out, rubbing her back and saying “there there my dear, it’s alright now, you go ahead and cry, all will be well.”

  
After a few moments Belle pulled away drying her eyes on her sleeve until Sarah produced a handkerchief, giving it to her. Sarah looked at her “better now?” she asked. Belle wiped her eyes and blew her nose, nodding her thanks to the older woman, “yes Sarah.. I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” she said sheepishly. Placing her arm around Belle’s shoulder, Sarah led her back to the fireside chair and sat her down. “It’s quite alright my dear, I’m used to it. A woman’s emotions can become overwrought when she is with child, it’s very common.” Sarah said with a voice of confidence born of much experience.   
“So”, she began again, “how are you faring, keeping food down better now?” Belle nodded “yes, the medicine that you gave us works wonderful.. I can’t tell you what a relief it was for both of us.”

  
Pulling the other fireside chair up closer, so that they were face to face, Sarah sat, and taking both of Belle’s hands in her own, said in a low voice “Belle, I know that it can be difficult for a young woman the first time she carries a child, so many questions, changes to your body, and the unknown can be very frightening.” Belle met her eyes when she said this and Sarah could plainly see the fear in them. She continued “do you have anyone here, a friend, maid servant or perhaps an older female relative who has been through this to talk to, to ask questions of?”

  
Belle shook her head “no… there is only myself and Rumpelstiltskin, and while he is very helpful, he’s a man and doesn’t truly understand.”

  
Sarah reached out and placing one hand under Belle’s chin, gently lifted her face to look in her eyes, asking in a low voice “Belle, tell me the truth, are you happy about carrying his child?” Belle, startled by the question hesitated for just a moment, and then, tears coming to her eyes, said “yes, yes, .. I am,… very much,” she smiled, “I love him.”

  
“I see” Sarah said, letting her hand fall away, “very well then, I will do all that is in my power to help you deliver a healthy child.” She smiled “now what questions do you have?”

  
They talked for some time, with Belle asking all of her questions except one. Sarah suspected that there was something she wanted to ask but embarrassment was holding her back. Finally, taking hold of Belle’s hands and squeezing them gently she said “alright my dear, out with it.” Belles eyes widened in surprise, but Sarah just shook her head and said “I know there’s something you’re just dying to ask me, so out with it, and don’t be embarrassed dear, I assure you I’ve heard it all.”

  
Belle felt the blush coming to her cheeks, but she needed to know, so taking a deep breath, she said “Rumpelstiltskin and I, uh.. since we found out that I was with child,… uh.. we.… he won’t come to my bed, even though I really want him to.” She paused, her face beet red and unable to meet Sarah’s eyes, “I think he fears that having.. uh relations will harm the baby or me. Is that true?”

  
Sarah smiled “no my dear it’s not true, although it’s not uncommon for men to think that, and be very careful of their wives.” She paused, seeing the look on Belle’s face, and realized what she had said. “Oh my dear I’m sorry, I meant no offence.” She gently squeezed Belle’s hand “you are not the first unmarried woman that I have attended, and I assure you that you will find no judgment in me. I know that women seldom get to choose their lot in life.” Smiling at Belle she continued, “but back to your question,… having, as you put it, relations with.. uh.. him will not harm you or the baby. As a matter of fact you can do so almost right up to the time that the baby comes if you wish.”

  
Belle blinked, looking surprised but relieved and said “I can’t thank you enough for all of your help and advise, I’m sure I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

  
“No matter dear” Sarah said as she rose to leave, “just have that man of yours call me if you need anything, and I will see you in a week.”

  
After she left Belle, feeling in much better spirits, went down to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for herself and Rumpelstiltskin. She stood at the sink cleaning some carrots, and looking out the window at the snow covered mountains, idly thinking about all that she and Sarah had discussed. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, causing her to yelp and toss a carrot into the air.

  
“Rumpelstiltskin!” she yelled, turning to face him, as he sniggered, “if you don’t stop doing that this baby is going to be born bug eyed!”

  
He had the good grace to look ashamed, “that’s not really possible” he muttered, adding with much less assurance “is it?” Looking at the uncertainty on his face Belle felt the laughter welling up in her and couldn’t stop it. It spilled out of her and continued until tears were streaming down her face and Rumpelstiltskin was beginning to fear that she was having a fit of hysteria.

  
Her mirth finally subsiding in the face of his growing concern, Belle impulsively threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him tense for a moment, but then his arms went around her waist pulling her into his body as he joined in the kiss with enthusiasm.

  
As they kissed Belle felt the sweet ache of desire growing in her loins and tangled her hands in his hair, moaning as the kiss deepened. She could feel his need as they kissed with a feverish hunger and she offered herself up to him eagerly. It had been almost two weeks since they had last lain together and her desire for his touch was stronger then it had ever been.

  
Suddenly, breaking the kiss with obvious reluctance, Rumpelstiltskin weakly pushed her away from him, “Belle.. we can’t”, he rasped. Belle groaned with frustration and, using her hand still tangled in his hair, pulled his head up to meet his eyes. “Why… why can’t we Rum?” she pleaded. He tried to pull away from her but she held him fast, her eyes boring into him. Finally he relented and in a weak voice admitted his fear, “the baby… I… I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

  
Belle could tell that he was truly worried, and it made her love him even more. He would do anything to protect her and the baby she realized, anything. Pulling him tight to her she hugged him hard saying, “I love you so much for worrying about us, but it isn’t necessary, I asked Sarah if it was safe for us to… uh… well, you know, and she assured me that it was.”

  
He smiled sweetly, and pulled her in tight against his body “well in that case” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear, making her shiver, “I suggest that we skip lunch in favor of… well, you know.” With that he swept her up in his arms and strode off in the direction of their bedchamber.   



	9. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don’t earn any money with this piece. I just do it for fun.

It was nearly five o’clock in the afternoon when Belle woke. Rumpelstiltskin was stretched out on his stomach beside her with just a sheet covering him, sleeping soundly. 

He looked relaxed, ‘no wonder’ she thought as she recalled how he had carried her to the bedchamber and proceeded to make up for the last two weeks of self imposed celibacy. She smiled contentedly remembering how he had trembled for her, but had been so careful to be gentle, his fear of hurting her or the baby still obviously in the back of his mind.

She was glad that he was excited about the baby. She knew that he had been a father before, a father who loved his child, his son, Balefire, very much. So much that he had risked his life to obtain the power to keep his son from becoming a casualty of a senseless war. Rumpelstiltskin had been in war and knew the horror of it. There was nothing glorious about fighting hideous ogres who would tear a man or a child limb from limb without even thinking, and so he had become the dark one and saved not only his son but the sons and daughters of many others. 

The tragedy was that he had lost Balefire anyway some time later. Belle tried to get him to talk of it, but he would not, not even to her, the pain of the loss having never really gone away. As Belle watched him sleep she hoped to herself that this new child would help to ease his pain. It had been long enough.

He stirred and with a slow stretch he rolled over onto his back, dislodging the sheet, and giving Belle a fine view of every inch of him. She smiled. Rumpelstiltskin was not a physically large man, but he was well muscled and perfectly proportioned, and though she knew that he was not handsome in a conventional way, to her he was irresistibly attractive. 

Feeling playful, she grasped a hank of her hair and swished the end of it lightly across his ear, causing him to stir slightly and swat at what he was sure was an irritating insect. Belle shook with silent laughter, and growing bolder swished her hair across the tip of his nose, squealing in surprise when a very much awake Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her by the wrists and quickly rolled her onto her back, pinning her down. 

His stern look was wasted on Belle who, laughing hysterically, was not in the least bit intimidated by him. So he gave up and instead kissed her, hard, which had the desired effect of stopping her laughter, and instead caused her to moan and open her mouth to his probing tongue. 

He kept her hands pinned down beside her head and moved so that he was laying atop her, effectively immobilizing her. She didn’t seem to mind as he moved his kisses across her jaw and then down her neck, sometimes biting lightly, or scraping his teeth across the tender flesh. 

Belle wiggled beneath him, and tried to pull her hands free of his so that she could wrap them about him, but he was not relinquishing his hold on her just yet. “Wicked woman” he breathed against her neck, sending a shiver of heat through her body, “two can play at that game dearie.” 

While he gently restrained her he began to nip at her, first one place then another, working his way down to her breast. Belle moaned and arched her back against him when he closed his mouth around her right nipple, swirling the tip of his tongue around it and then gently biting it. 

“ Oh gods Rum” Belle moaned, “please, let me hold you” pulling at her hands again. He smiled, raising his head to stare her in the eyes, “oh no dearie,” he murmured “you started this teasing game, and now it is my turn.”

With that he ran his tongue down the valley between her breast, and then, still holding her hands pinned, he slid his body down so that he could kiss and nip at the soft, sensitive skin of her abdomen, causing Belle to moan and writhe beneath him.

She felt the heat between her legs growing and she knew that she was more then ready for him. “Please Rum” she whimpered, bucking her hips up towards him, and rubbing her thigh against his rock hard cock. She felt no small amount of satisfaction when this caused him to falter in his teasing of her and, with a groaning shudder, he hauled himself back up her body, claiming her mouth once again in a blistering kiss which drove every thought but him out of her mind.

Belle was consumed with him, her mind and body sparking into flame when combined with his. She could no more tear herself away from him then she could rip out her own heart, and she reveled in the bliss that overtook her as he forced her legs apart with his knee and she felt him enter her with one smooth thrust. He swallowed her cry, and finally released her hands as he thrust both of his beneath her and under her buttocks, pushing up with each strong thrust.

He kept his body in close contact with hers, each thrust a sliding motion, forward and back, rubbing her clit each time, and driving her near mad as she clawed at his back in her passion.

He kept up a steady rhythm, only increasing his pace when he knew that she was so very close. She was crying out with each thrust and he felt her dig her fingernails into his back when her hips bucked up and she clamped down on him, her orgasm tearing through her like white lightening, causing her body to shake and shudder, incoherent sounds spilling from her. Just as she was recovering he felt his own release coming and thrusting wildly a few more times, cried out, biting down hard on the muscle connecting her neck and shoulder as his body went rigid and his seed burst from him.

Belle held him tightly as he continued to thrust and spill his seed each time, his face buried in her hair at the side of her neck, his body completely out of his control for those moments. She had never seen him come so forcefully, and all she could do was stroke his back as he finally lay motionless atop her.

It was several moments before he was able to rouse himself enough to roll off of her, relieving her of his weight. As he lay there on his back, eyes closed and still in the state of bliss that always followed his release, Belle pulled the bedclothes up to cover them both and curled up at his side. A contented smile curving her mouth when he reached his arm out to pull her in close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Regina shows up. Can trouble be far behind?


	10. The Day that Changed Everything chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is moving a little slower than I had intended, but I don't want to rush it. I think you get a better feel for the characters if you take the time to delve into their thoughts and motives. Hope you are enjoying, and reviews are welcome, and a great motivator for writing.

The days slipped by, becoming weeks, and before Belle knew it she was in her forth month, and happier then she had ever been in her life. She was showing now and the reality that she was going to have a baby was finally settling in. Rumpelstiltskin was as expected, nervous, attentive, and as excited as she had ever seen him. He didn't venture out much these days as he was reluctant to leave her alone.

It was Sarah’s day to visit and Belle awaited her anxiously. The two had become very close during the last three months, and Belle enjoyed having a female friend to talk to, plus Sarah had told her that she was bringing along an instrument that would allow her to listen to the baby's heartbeat today and Belle could hardly contain her excitement at the thought. Rumpelstiltskin, who normally left the two women alone during their visit, had said that he might sit in with them today if that was acceptable to her. Belle knew that he was as anxious as she to hear their baby's heartbeat, but he would never admit to it.

Sarah arrived just after ten o'clock that morning and Rumpelstiltskin escorted her to Belle's bed chamber. Sarah looked at him in some surprise when he didn't leave as usual, but instead took a seat beside Belle at the fireside, though she said nothing. Belle rose to greet her with a kiss and a brief hug, asking her to have a seat, and offering tea, which Sarah accepted happily. "So how have you been my dear?" Sarah inquired as she took a sip of the tea, which cost more per pound then she made in six months, sighing happily as she enjoyed the rare treat.

Belle reached out to grasp Rumpelstiltskin's hand causing him to jump slightly at the unexpected contact, but he held her hand firmly and even allowed a small smile to flit across his face, before resuming the stony mask that he wore whenever he was uncomfortable. Belle just smiled at him and turned her attention to Sarah replying "I've been wonderful Sarah, thank you." Sarah smiled "well you look wonderful, and I know that you are anxious to hear your baby's heartbeat so why don't we get down to it." Sarah was always a straight to the point kind of person, and Belle suspected that that was one of the things Rumpelstiltskin liked about her.

Setting her tea aside, Sarah reached in her bag and pulled out an instrument that Belle recognized as one that her father’s personal physician had used to listen to his heart. It had a cup like attachment at one end and a single tube attached to that which ran up and split into two tubes with ear pieces on each end. Sarah placed the ear pieces in her ears and knelling down in front of Belle placed the cup on her abdomen, closing her eyes she moved it around, and then with a smile, she looked up at Belle, "there it is my dear" she said softly "would you like to hear?" Belle laughed "are you kidding" she said, taking the proffered ear pieces and placing them in her own ears. Sarah kept the cup steady on her abdomen while Belle listened, her eyes brightening with tears as the sound of her baby's heartbeat filled her ears. 

Rumpelstiltskin sat quietly watching Belle as she listened and when she turned to him, tears spilling down her checks, it took all of his will not to just take her in his arms, but he held back in front of their company. Belle understood, and taking the earpieces, she offered them to him. He glanced briefly at Sarah, who simply smiled back at him, before taking them from Belle and placing them in his ears. He was very quiet, closing his eyes as he listened to his baby’s heartbeat, only opening them moments later to stare at Belle. When he spoke his voice was low and soft “what a marvelous thing” he murmured “we had nothing like this when Milah was carrying Bae.” He removed the earpieces and handed them back to Sarah, “thank you” he said.

Sarah took them from him and placing them back in her own ears began moving the cup over Belle’s abdomen slowly. She paused a moment later, a look of surprise on her face as she glanced up at Belle and then Rumpelstiltskin. Belle, looking at her face said “what?... what’s wrong Sarah?”, and she gripped Rumpelstiltskin’s hand with a strength that he hadn’t known she possessed. “Nothing’s wrong Belle” she said quickly, “it’s just… there’s another heartbeat.” Belle shook her head, trying to process what Sarah was saying “another heartbeat?” 

Rumpelstiltskin looked from Belle to Sarah, and as Belle seemed to have been struck dumb he asked the obvious. “Another heartbeat... as in twins?” he managed to get out without sounding too distressed. Belle was rather proud of him for that.

Sarah couldn’t quite contain her laughter at the reaction of both of them, but a look from Rumpelstiltskin quickly caused her to sober up. Clearing her throat she said in her best midwife voice “yes, my lord, that’s exactly what it means.”

Belle looked from Sarah to Rumpelstiltskin, fear obvious in her eyes, “twins?” she squeaked. Sarah quickly took her hands, drawing her attention to her, and said firmly “now don’t fret my dear, I’ve delivered many sets of twins and even a few triplets, you’re a strong healthy girl, you’ll do fine, believe me.” 

Rumpelstiltskin took Belle’s hands in his own and she turned to him wordlessly. “Belle, I won’t let anything happen to you… I promise.” There was so much more that he wanted to say, but he felt constrained by the presence of Sarah. His words seemed to have the desired effect though, as Belle visibly relaxed, trusting in his ability to protect her. 

After listening for a few more minutes, Sarah reseated herself, placing the instrument back in her bag. Belle warmed her tea and Sarah thanked her, sipping at it with obvious pleasure. Rumpelstiltskin, somewhat at a loss for words, noticed her enjoyment of the expensive brew and standing excused himself saying that he would return momentarily. 

With his departure, Belle seemed a little lost, and Sarah, ever an astute one, set her tea aside and said in a low voice “you love him very much don’t you my dear?” Belle blinked, trying to focus her mind on anything except the thought of twins. As she registered what Sarah had said she smiled, looking to the door which he had just exited, “yes… yes I do… very much” she said, her tears having made her voice raspy. She cleared her throat and looking at Sarah repeated in a much stronger voice “very much.” 

At that moment Rumpelstiltskin returned carrying a large tin, which he proffered to Sarah, saying “just some of the tea… I thought you might like it.” Sarah looked at him, wide eyed, and shook her head in the affirmative “yes I… I like it very much, thank you, it’s very kind of you.” Rummpelstiltskin smirked, and leaning towards the flustered midwife snarled “just don’t tell anyone that… hey?” He straightened, a smile playing about his mouth, and Belle burst out laughing, while Sarah clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from following suit. 

After Sarah had left Belle and Rumpelstiltskin sat at the small table in her sitting room eating lunch. Well, they were trying to eat, both still too stunned by the revelation of the morning. Twins…! Actually Rumpel was ecstatic, but his joy was tempered by the knowledge that Belle was terrified. He was well aware of the fact that her own mother had died in childbirth, and the memories of that awful night still haunted her. As he watched her eat, he could tell that her thoughts were far away, her movements mechanical, and her eyes gazing off into the distance. She hadn’t said a word since they had sat down, and he doubted very much that she was even tasting the roast chicken and vegetables that he had fixed for her. Finally, the silence becoming uncomfortable, he cleared his throat, catching her attention, and said “Belle, are you are alright dear?” 

She blinked, as though pulling herself back to the present, and looked at him. “I… I don’t really know”, she said honestly, “I never even considered the possibility of having twins, and to be honest, I was just getting used to the idea of having one.” She ducked her head to escape his gaze for a moment, and he saw her shoulders begin to shake as she gave way to tears. He was at her side in a moment, knelling down to take her in his arms. She was stiff in his embrace for an instant, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and cried with her face tucked into him.

He held her as she found release in her tears, rubbing her back, and giving what comfort he was able. His thoughts went to his first wife, albeit unwillingly, when she was with child, and how she had refused his touch in any way, even to offer comfort. With Belle everything was different… everything, and he thanked the gods for giving him a second chance to experience real love. In his mind he hardly deserved it.  
His attention was drawn back to Belle when he heard her muffled “I’m frightened Rum” and he thought that his heart might just break at how young and lost she sounded. “Oh love, I know you are, but I promise you”, he said, pulling away just enough so that he could look into her eyes, “I will not let anything happen to you, especially when you are giving me the greatest gift a man can receive… children.” He kissed her with a tender ferocity that left her breathless, and murmured against her lips “I love you more than life my beautiful Belle.” 

They stayed that way for several moments, taking comfort in each other, when Belle pulled back to look at him, and he could sense that there was something more than her fear of childbirth weighing on her mind. She took a breath, as though to say something, but then fell silent, looking down at her lap. “Belle” he said, lifting her chin to see her face, “what is it… you must tell me if I am to help… no secrets love.” 

Belle hesitated just a moment and then blurted out in one breath, “we’re not married, and while I don’t mind, really, I don’t want our children to be called bastards!” She registered the shock on his face, which rapidly morphed into confusion, and finally just a blank stare. “Married?” he whispered, with obvious disbelief, “you would marry me?” Belle realized that the idea that anyone would want to marry him was a foreign concept, and her heart ached for him, that he thought so lowly of himself. She smiled broadly “of course I’ll marry you Rumpelstiltskin…” She kissed him tenderly, “I love you.” 

When Belle buried her face back in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug, Rumpelstiltskin’s first thought was ‘what the hell just happened? Did I propose? I don’t remember proposing… Damn!’


	11. "The Day that Changed Everything" chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Regina meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy.

Belle was up the next day before the sun had even peeked over the horizon, having slept little due to the turmoil of her emotions. So much had happened the day before, from Sarah telling them that they were expecting twins to the decision that she and Rumpelstiltskin should marry for the sake of the children. Even though she was sure they would be shunned (as much as people would dare to insult the children of Rumpelstiltskin), but at least it could not be said that they were bastards.

Oh she was well aware that she had sort of cornered Rumpelstiltskin into a proposal, but she felt that it was best for the children, and she was sure that he would never have asked if left to his own devices. He had made it pretty clear that he had never considered it a possibility that anyone would want to marry him, which made Belle sad. She also felt that she must convince him that she would want to marry him even if she were not carrying his children. She only hoped that he would believe her.

By the time that she reached the great dining hall her mind was whirling with all the things that she wanted to say to him, and she was brought up short by the presence of a visitor. A dark haired women stood with her back to Belle facing Rumpelstiltskin, who looked quite put out. Belle stopped as she heard him saying “I can’t be of any help to you Regina, not in this matter, I’m sorry.” He sounded anything but sorry and the visitor took a step towards him. Her voice might have been pleasant if not for the anger which shook it as she practically hissed at Rumpelstiltskin “you know that you have the power to assist me with this if you choose…” she paused when she noticed him looking behind her at Belle. Regina turned, bright red lips forming a smile that did nothing to conceal the ice in her eyes as she nearly purred to Rumpelstiltskin “why Rumpel you didn't tell me you had a new… uh… interest.” The last was said when her gaze rested on Belle’s burgeoning abdomen.

Belle felt almost violated by this brazen woman’s appraisal of her, and straightening her shoulders she returned Regina’s stare with as much steel in her eyes as she could muster. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin, who was striding towards her, passing by Regina as though she weren't even there, Belle said, “Rum, I was unaware that we had a guest.” She saw the glint in Regina’s eye’s at Belle’s obviously familiar relationship with him, and could not refrain from smiling when he placed a hand to her cheek and leaning forward kissed her gently. “I do apologize, my dear, but she arrived unannounced” he murmured, ignoring Regina’s insulted snort as he led Belle to the dining table and seated her, before turning back to their fuming guest.

“As I said Regina, I can’t… no let me be clear, I won’t, help you in this matter.” Regina seemed not to be listening to him, as she rudely stared at Belle, a wicked smile on her beautiful face. When she turned her attention back to him, there was a dangerous light in her eyes as she snarled “why Rumpel dear, I am surprised at you” she paused looking straight at Belle as she finished “you’re the one who taught me, love is weakness.” 

Belle felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach and her eyes flew to Rumpelstiltskin whose face was a mask of rage. “No Regina” he ground out through his clenched teeth, “it was not I who taught you that… it was your mother, remember?” Now it was Regina’s turn to look stricken as the blood drained from her face and she turned to face him once again. “How dare you” she growled in a low menacing voice, “you know mother always wanted the best for me” she paused, nodding her head sharply, before finishing emphatically, “that’s love.” 

Rumpelstiltskin looked almost sad when he said to her “no Regina, your mother was incapable of love… she had no heart” he shook his head, and then whispered so low that neither woman was able to hear him, “believe me I know.”

There was a heavy silence that followed, tension in the room so thick Belle could almost taste it. Finally Regina seemed to regain her air of superiority, and straightening her shoulders, she said “well Rumpel, since you refuse to help me I will take my leave.” She walked to the door, but then turned to face him again, her eye’s black with rage, “but rest assured” she snarled “I won’t forget this.” And with that she waved a hand dramatically and disappeared in a cloud of dark purple smoke.


	12. The day that changed everything chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes Belle and Rumpelstiltskin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long delay in updating this. I was struggling with how I was going to continue this, and this chapter is pretty dark. I hope those who read it will enjoy and feedback is welcome. I think that I am on track again with this and the future will be brighter. I, like the OUAT creators, believe in happy endings.   
>  I do this only for entertainment and earn no money. No copyright infringement is intended. The main characters are the property of ABC and the creators of OUAT.

Regina was in a rage after leaving Rumpelstiltskin’s castle. Her thoughts were full of darkness as she sat in front of a blazing fire, her mind twisting round and round as she tried to work out how to deprive her former master of the happiness he appeared to have found. The picture of Belle, her belly swollen with his child was driving her mad. She was never going to have that, why should he? Besides, she needed his help if she was going to get her revenge on Snow White, and she knew she wouldn’t get it if he was allowed to have his happy ending with his true love. As she sat there before the roaring fire an icy chill settled over the room and a smile formed on her lips as a plot hatched in her evil mind.   
*****************************

The day was a warm one as Belle strode through the castle gardens, enjoying the scent of the many blooming flowers that graced it. It felt so good to be outside and feel the breeze and the warmth of the sun on her skin. Rumpelstiltskin had left that morning on an errand with a promise to be home by noon and take lunch with her. She had told him that she was planning on a walk in the gardens and he had made her promise not to go beyond them, which she had agreed to if only to ease his worry. As her pregnancy progressed his anxiety only increased and she would not be the cause of adding to his concern for her and the babies. ‘Babies’ she thought, in only two short months she was going to be a mother, she placed a hand on her abdomen and smiling said “mommy can’t wait to meet you two”. 

It was then that she heard a scream. Looking up she could just make out a young girl who appeared to be sinking in a bog just on the edge of the forest. She was screaming and struggling to free herself from the muck but it had a hold on her and she was quickly losing the battle to save her life. Without a thought Belle picked up her skirts and began to sprint as fast as her condition would allow towards the girl who appeared to be weakening, and was slipping further to a sure death. 

When Belle reached the edge of the bog completely out of breath she began franticly looking for something to throw to the girl to pull her to safety. Suddenly, as she watched, the bog disappeared and the girl, looking dazed was standing facing her. “Well what do we have here” she heard a women’s voice. She knew that voice and it sent a chill of fear through her. Turning she saw Regina standing in her path leading to the castle and safety. Belle’s heart raced with fear as she realized her mistake in letting herself be drawn away from the protected grounds of her home, and suddenly her nightmares came back to her in a rush. Regina’s voice was the cruel icy voice from her nightmares, and as the fear built in her Belle felt faint and looked desperately towards the castle. It was almost noon, and Rumpel would be home any minute, maybe he was home already, looking for her. “Rumpelstiltskin!!” she screamed as loud as she could, before she felt the force of magic clamp her mouth shut.

“Now, now” Regina sneered “none of that my dear, we aren’t quite ready for your lover just yet.” Belle stood frozen as she watched Regina approach the forgotten girl, raising her hand and muttering words that she didn’t understand, a purple smoke enveloped the frightened girl and when it dissipated Belle was shocked to see herself standing there. The girl looked frozen, her eyes unblinking, staring at nothing.

Belle felt fear grip her in earnest when Regina turned her attention back to her, the smile wide on her face as she approached. Belle had never been as frightened in her life as she faced true evil, knowing in her heart that there would be no mercy for her or her babies. Regina stopped mere inches from her, and began muttering strange words again, moving her hands over Belles swollen belly. 

Belle screamed in her mind as she felt her precious babies being pulled from her body, and watched in horror as Regina transferred them to the frozen girl. She began to realize what Regina was about and the thought of anyone being so monstrous made her sick. She struggled in vain against the magical bonds that held her, screaming for Rumpelstiltskin in her mind as she had the day of the picnic when he had saved her from drowning. 

Suddenly Regina snapped her fingers and Belle found herself in the forest at the edge of the clearing with the witch, hidden but still with an excellent view of the Belle look alike. Another snap of her fingers and Belle saw with mounting hysteria three abnormally large wolves appear surrounding the girl who now carried her and Rumpelstiltskin’s babies. 

The largest wolf snarled and stalked towards the frozen girl, and Belle thought that she could see fear in her eyes even at this distance. Just as the wolf lunged for her throat Rumpelstiltskin appeared at the edge of the garden surrounding the castle. He froze as he saw the wolf coming down on the girl who suddenly was able to move, but only to scream as she watched death close in on her. He raised his hand a fraction of a second too late as the beasts teeth clamped down on the girls throat which blossomed red with blood spurting high in the air, her lifeless body crumpling to the ground as Rumpelstiltskin’s magic incinerated the wolves.

Belle recognized her name as the inhuman scream came from Rumpelstiltskin’s throat and he disappeared only to reappear at the girl’s unmoving body. Belle was nearly blinded by her tears as she watched him press his hands to the girl’s throat trying to stem the flow of blood which had already saturated the ground. She watched as he used his magic to seal the horrific wound, all the while crying out “Belle, no, no, no, please, please don’t leave me… please!!” He cried, he begged, and he screamed his grief, but to no avail, the girl was dead and even his great magic couldn't bring her back.

Belle watched as Regina smiled, watching Rumpelstiltskin’s agony, obviously enjoying every moment, and knew that her fate was sealed. The pain of knowing that she was seeing her true love for the last time, and losing their babies bore down on her and for the first time in her life she longed for the release of death. 

Tearing her eyes from Regina’s cruel visage, Belle watched Rumpelstiltskin as he cradled the girl’s body to his and rocked her back and forth, all the while sobbing and pleading with her not to leave him. Her heart broke into a million pieces and only the magical force field surrounding her prevented her from collapsing to the ground.

Then as she watched, Rumpelstiltskin suddenly went silent, a look of wonder on his face. Moving quickly he laid the girl on the ground, and placing both hands on her swollen abdomen, she heard him cry “please forgive me Belle.” As she and Regina watched a light emanated from his hands and he made an incision in her abdomen, slicing into her until he freed the two infants inside of her. Rumpelstiltskin was shaking and crying as he lifted them free of her body and inspected them.

Belle’s heart pounded and she could hear the blood racing through her veins as she watched her love try to resuscitate the tiny infants. He worked frantically, using his great magic to latch onto any spark of life in the babies, and Belle’s heart leaped when she heard a weak cry from one of them and saw the tiny thing move in Rumpelstiltskin’s hands. The look on his face was one of astonishment, as though he couldn't believe that it had actually worked, but he quickly recovered and surrounded the baby with a magical cocoon to sustain it while he worked on its twin.

He struggled for long minutes with the other baby to no avail. Belle felt her heart breaking all over again as she watched him gently place a kiss on the tiny infants head, tears flowing freely down his face. She wasn't sure how long he knelt there holding the dead baby and clutching at the girl’s body, sobbing, but finally as she watched he visibly brought himself under control. He laid the infant on the girl gently placing her hands around the tiny body. He then leaned down and kissed her face, before he waved his hands and both bodies disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. “Goodbye my love” she heard him say. He then turned his attention to the surviving infant and holding it gently they too vanished.


	13. The day that changed everything chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Belle's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only the characters that I created, all others belong to ABC and the creators of OUAT. I make no money with this piece, it is for entertainment only. Hope you enjoy!

Rumpelstiltskin was no stranger to grief. He had lost everyone he had ever loved, and the pain of those losses, though dulled by the passing years, never really left him, but the death of Belle and their unborn child threatened to be his undoing. He had never experienced true love and now he cursed it, for the agony of losing Belle was the greatest pain he had ever experienced, only the loss of Bae compared. But at least with Bae there was hope, a chance of seeing him again. Belle was beyond his reach now, and were it not for his daughter he would have searched for a desperate soul to trick into taking his life and his curse just as he had been tricked so long ago. 

He stood in the bedroom that he and Belle had shared for almost a year looking down at their baby daughter laying in the cradle that Belle had commissioned from a local wood worker. He ran his hands over the exquisite carvings of vining roses that covered the cradle, thorns and all. When he had asked her why include the thorns, she replied that she wanted their children growing up knowing the truth about things and thorns are a part of roses. The memory brought on a fresh wave of crippling grief, and looking around the room, seeing Belle everywhere, he knew that he would have to change bedrooms. He would go quite mad if he stayed here surrounded by her things. Not to mention the memories of them together in this very bed.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at his daughter, his heart clenching tight with the overwhelming love that he felt for her. Not only was she his daughter, but she was also all he had left of Belle. “Come my little Isabelle et us move to new quarters,” and with a flourish of his hands he, the baby and the cradle vanished, leaving behind silence and painful memories, where that morning there had been only happiness, excitement, and of course love.

He returned later that night and cast a spell over the room to preserve it exactly as it was, and then closed the door with a finality that made him feel guilty, almost as though he were already consigning Belle to the past. He knew in his heart though that the memory of her would be with him every day, forever, and would be a source of joy intertwined with pain. He thought of Belle and decided that he would try to only let the memory of her bring him happiness. It was what she would want.

The next morning Rumpelstiltskin was awoken by something that he hadn’t heard in almost three hundred years. A baby’s cry. He quickly rolled out of bed and hurried to the cradle. The cocoon protecting the child was still in force, but he knew that he had to find a wet nurse for her as soon as possible. He didn’t want to risk using more magic than necessary to preserve his daughter’s life, because as he well knew, magic always exacted a price.

Reaching into the cradle he passed his hand over the cocoon murmuring “Shh my little Isabelle your papa’s here” and tears came to his eyes as he recalled saying almost the very same words to Bae so long ago as to seem a different lifetime. Balefire. With everything that had happened in the past year and a half he had pushed the memory of his son to the back corners of his mind and had quit working on the dark curse almost completely. He thought about the twin infant that had not survived, it had been a boy. Guilt overwhelmed him. How could he have almost forgotten about his promise to find his son. He looked down at his beautiful daughter and vowed “I will find your big brother Belle, I swear it on the memory of your mother and brother.”

With that firm determination in mind Rumpelstiltskin summoned the midwife, Sarah, to the castle. As always he transported her by magic from her home and met her in the great room. She had a worried look on her face as she had not been scheduled to see Belle again until next week, and when she saw Rumpelstiltskin she immediately said “what’s wrong, is Belle ok?”

Sarah felt her knees go weak at the look on Rumpelstiltskin’s face. “Where’s Belle?” she whispered, faint with fright. Rumpelstiltskin stopped a few feet in front of her and she watched as he struggled to get the words out, as though he might choke on them. “She’s dead” he spat through gritted teeth, and Sarah felt her knees give way as she sank to the floor. Covering her face with her hands she sobbed “no… oh no.”  
Rumpelstiltskin watched as Sarah cried over the loss of his Belle. He knew that the two had become very close over the course of Belle’s pregnancy and he waited as Sarah absorbed the news of her death.

After a few minutes, Sarah looked up at him and said “how…? She… she was perfectly fine when I saw her just three days ago.” Rumpelstiltskin stared at her for so long that she thought he would not answer, but finally he said in a clipped tone “she was attacked by wolves.” Sarah gasped and covered her mouth in horror, the thought of Belle meeting such a violent death sickening her. When she could speak again she whispered “I’m so sorry.”

Silence settled over the room until Sarah spoke “why have you called me?” Rumpelstiltskin gestured for her to follow him which she did, albeit reluctantly. When they arrived at the bedroom he had chosen to occupy he pushed the door open and allowed Sarah to enter first. She felt very nervous about being alone with him, but he had never offered to harm her in any way in the time that she had known him and she did not think that he would change now.

She watched as he approached the cradle, and was startled by the cry of a babe. Rushing over she cried out “oh my dear god!” when she saw the tiny infant surrounded by a soft golden light. Rumpelstiltskin spoke quietly “Sarah, this is Isabelle, my daughter.” 

Sarah looked in awe at the tiniest baby she had ever seen that yet lived, knowing that only the powerful magic of its papa was responsible. When she glanced up at Rumpelstiltskin she felt her heart clench and fresh tears threatened to spill at the look of tenderness and love that she saw on his face. Who would have believed that the dark one, who it was said was born of evil, had the capacity for such love. She knew though that Belle had loved him terribly, and she began to understand why. “She will need a wet nurse immediately” he said curtly, “I wish for you to locate one today.” When Sarah started to protest that it was not going to be easy finding a woman who would be willing to nurse the child of the dark one, Rumpelstiltskin cut her off “You and she will be generously compensated and no one but the three of us will know, also you may accompany her when she comes here… I will keep to my study if it will ease her mind.” 

He paused and turned to look Sarah in the eyes before continuing, “Please Sarah, I cannot keep using magic or there will be… consequences.” Sarah nodded “I think that I may know someone” she said “a young girl who just lost her own baby and has been thrown out by her parents for conceiving out of wedlock.” Sarah looked at him “she has nowhere to go, having been abandoned by the child’s father as well.” Rumpelstiltskin ran a hand through his hair in frustration “I had not thought of having a wet nurse stay here” he said. Sarah nodded “I understand.” She thought a moment then said “what if you add a bedroom onto my house and she can stay with me?” She paused, adding “can you do that?” when he did not answer her right away. Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and smiled, a rather sickly smile, but a smile nonetheless, “yes Sarah I think I can do that.”


End file.
